Boys will be Boys
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Omegaverso. YAOI. / Murasakibara/Kiyoshi. Kagami/Kuroko.] Kuroko Tetsuya, un Omega, fue adoptado por la familia Kiyoshi hace muchos años, y gracias a eso conoció a la persona que más le comprendería en la vida: su hermano, Kiyoshi Teppei, también Omega. Ahora, que están en la misma escuela, ambos están dispuesto a armar alboroto.
1. Parte I

**Boys will be boys.  
><span>**_A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB._

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!fic. M-preg. Lemon. AU. Posible Drama. Romantismo (a la manera de Murasakibara y Bakagami, señores). **OoC** (por ser un AU, las personalidades han cambiado). **Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes irte**.

**Personaje(s)**: Kuroko Tetsuya (Kiyoshi Tetsuya). Kiyoshi Teppei. || Kagami Taiga. Murasakibara Atsushi. || Aomine Daiki. Hyuuga Junpei.

**Pareja(s): **Kagami/Kuroko**. **Murasakibara/Kiyoshi**. **_Aomine/Kuroko. Hyuuga/Kiyoshi. _A decidir todavía las demás.

**Rating**: T, futuramente M.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaraciones Básicas**: Para comenzar, éste fanfic es Yaoi, lo que viene siendo relaciones chico x chico (hombre x hombre, para más señas). Por lo que sí, comenzando, no te gusta éste género te sugiero que te retires.

La segunda aclaración (y advertencia) es que este fic pertenece al **Omegaverso**. ¿Qué es el Omegaverso? Es un universo inventado (obviamente, no por mi) en el que las personas se dividen en Alfas, Betas y Omegas. A continuación, algo más de detalle sobre éste hecho.

**Los Alfas** » Dominantes, sexualmente hablando. Poseen sentidos agudizados (vista y olfato) y son muy sensibles a los olores fuertes (sobre todo a los Omegas en celo). **Tienden** a tener carácter fuerte, dominante, y comúnmente ostentan puestos de poder en lo que sea que hagan. A partir de los dieciocho años, están habilitados a casarse y enlazarse con un Omega o un Beta. El enlace en los dos casos es irrompible. Al cumplir los veintiún años, todos tienen que tener un trabajo, siempre limitados a las áreas en donde se les pueda necesitar como el poder: Policía, Milicia, Bomberos, etc.

**Los Omegas** » Sumisos, sexualmente hablando. Son Fértiles. Tienen celo (su temporada de calor) cada dos meses, el celo puede ser pospuesto por una droga sin embargo no se recomienda usarlo totalmente seguido y el celo post-supresor siempre es mucho peor; durante el celo, antes y después (tres días) liberan un aroma para alertar a todos los que le rodean que tendrán el celo pronto. El celo de un Omega dura cinco días. **Tienden **a ser callados, tímidos y siempre aceptan lo que les digan, comúnmente evitan los puestos que llamen la atención; el único momento en el que se comportan normalmente es entre otros Omegas. A los diecisiete años, están habilitados a casarse y enlazarse con un Alfa o un Beta, la conexión con ambos es irrompible y el celo continúa su ciclo a pesar del casamiento. Potenciales amas de casa, Secretarias u Profesores, un área sin riesgo en donde ayuden a la sociedad es lo que siempre buscan.

**Los Betas** » Son un intermedio, no poseen celo pero sí sentidos agudizados. Sensibles a olores fuertes y huelen a los Omegas en celo pero no reaccionan al celo de éstos. Están habilitados para casarse desde los 17 años. Sus áreas para dedicarse son libres, pueden aparecer en cualquier parte. Un enlace Beta con Beta puede ser roto en cualquier momento.

Los Omegas tiene la obligación de guardar duelo durante tres años ante la muerte de su esposo.

Los embarazos de los Omegas tienen que ser como mínimo con un año de diferencia entre el nacimiento y la concepción.

El Omegaverso puede variar mucho desde un fanfiction a otro, dado que cada autor lo acomoda como mejor le viene a la historia. Ningún Omegaverso es cien por ciento igual a otro, y eso se debe justamente a que el Omegaverso es un concepto que nosotros tomamos y amoldamos a nuestro antojo como mejor quede en el fanfiction. En mi Omegaverso existe el Embarazo Masculino (M-preg) porque los Omegas son fértiles sin importar si son hombres o mujeres, además de que existe el Celo (para los Omegas). La gran mayoría de los datos más específicos del Omegaverso se darán a lo largo del fic, aquí solo sale lo principal. Si no te va a gustar éste Universo, es recomendable que te retires.

Y ahora, dejando de lado advertencias (disfrazadas de aclaraciones), pasemos ahora sí a las aclaraciones del fanfiction. Empezando por la más importante: Kuroko Tetsuya es Kiyoshi Tetsuya (verán la razón dentro del fanfic). Las parejas finales pueden perfectamente tardar en aparecer, dado que al fin y al cabo será un fanfic largo. Los dos Omegas principales tienen otra pareja al inicio. Y otra cosa muy muy muy importante: Esto es un **AU **(Universo Alterno) **NO sigue de ninguna forma la serie**. Todo es** inventado** y los grupos cambian radicalmente. Eso debe entenderse PERFECTAMENTE antes de leer. Gracias, ahora sí, ¡a leer!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En _cursiva_ se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I.<strong>

Kiyoshi Tetsuya, anteriormente llamado Kuroko Tetsuya, había quedado huérfano a los tres años en aproximación. La familia Kiyoshi, quienes ya tenían un hijo, deciden adoptarlo dado que luego de su primer embarazo, le habían dicho a la pareja de esposos que no podrían tener más hijos sino querían arriesgarse a que algo saliese mal. Los señores Kiyoshi deciden conservar el nombre que le dieron a Tetsuya, pero le cambian el apellido.

El primer día que llevaron a Tetsuya a casa, el pequeño chico de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color conoció a quien sería la persona que más querría en toda su vida: Kiyoshi Teppei. Kiyoshi tenía tres años, y tenía un pequeño problema en la rodilla por problemas en el parto de su madre, por lo que a veces cojeaba un poco. Pero estaba sometido a tratamiento y los médicos decían que estaría curado para cuando tuviese ocho años.

Tetsuya creció rodeado de amor, junto a su hermano mayor, y se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Ellos se querían mucho, además de que por ser ambos Omegas podían comprenderse a la perfección. La familia Kiyoshi había comprado otra casa, para tener los dos cuartos que necesitarían cuando a sus dos hijos les llegase su primer calor. Ellos fueron muy felices cuando se mudaron a Tokio (anteriormente vivían en Kioto).

Ahí, fueron a sus primeros años a una escuela exclusiva para Omegas que era Seirin, en donde conocieron a varios de sus actuales amigos. Siempre se podía ver a ambos Omegas juntos, a pesar de que todos sabían que no compartían realmente lazos de sangre eso no impidió que todos pudieran ver claramente el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro.

Cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente para entrar a la Secundaria (o al menos, la tuvo Teppei) se vieron forzados a separarse, aunque fue solo un año. La Secundaria y Preparatoria Teiko no quedaba excesivamente lejos de Seirin, y sin embargo aun así… En casa pasaban pegados, incluso había días en que compartían habitación. Sus padres lo comprendían, todos los Omegas generaban fuertes lazos con amigos, peor aún con familia. A pesar de no existir sangre entre ellos, existía un lazo muchísimo más fuerte e irrompible. La madre de ambos chicos sobre todo comprendía, su padre a veces no podía con ambos porque al fin y al cabo eran sus pequeños (o casi) hijos Omegas. Él los adoraba, eran la luz de sus ojos.

Kiyoshi había crecido hasta alcanzar el metro setenta para la Secundaria, ¡y seguía creciendo!, ese hecho había sorprendido mucho a los padres. Tetsuya, en cambio, continuaba pequeñito. Luego de aquel terrible año —en opinión de los Omegas— volvieron a estar juntos cuando Tetsuya entró a Secundaria. De nuevo, totalmente juntos. Fue ese año, en que les conocieron.

¿A quiénes? Aomine Daiki y Hyuuga Junpei. Eran Alfas, y aunque Teppei había visto antes a Junpei nunca le había prestado excesiva atención. Ahora que ambos Omegas volvían a estar juntos, se empezaron a fijar en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Teppei se dio cuenta de que Junpei se enojaba cada vez que él hacia el amago de saludarlo, y eso le ponía triste. Tetsuya, al ver a su hermano mayor triste, se enojaba con Junpei y por ende también con Daiki quien siempre andaba con Hyuuga.

Y sin embargo, a mediados de ese año, ambos Alfas se lanzaron al riesgo y les pidieron a los Omegas una cita con todas las de la Ley. Ambos Omegas aceptaron sonrojados, y cuando llegaron a casa pegaron el grito en el cielo. ¡No tenían ropa para la salida! El padre de ambos Omegas tuvo que aguantarles por algo de dos horas rogándole por ropa, y finalmente se rindió y salieron de compras.

Luego de la cita, ambos Omegas tenían oficialmente novios. Ahora, el que pegó el grito en el cielo fue su padre. _Sus _**niños** tenían novios, _sus niños_. Aomine Daiki y Hyuuga Junpei fueron invitados esa misma semana a una cena "amistosa" en casa de ambos Omegas. Ninguno se pudo negar, especialmente porque Teppei tenía una sonrisa tan ilusionada que Hyuuga no se vio capaz de decirle que no, mientras que a Tetsuya le brillaban los ojos de tal forma que Aomine antes de darse cuenta había respondido que sí.

Ninguno de los Omegas pudo saber nunca que les dijo su padre a sus novios, pero estaban seguros de que fue algo muy convincente porque apenas su padre terminó la "charla amistosa" con ambos Alfas ellos se arrojaron prácticamente a sus pies jurando y re jurando que jamás les harían daño, bajo la atenta mirada del padre de ambos Omegas. Para Teppei fue tan raro ver a Hyuuga así que tuvo que considerar seriamente volver a invitarlo a casa, igual que le pasó a Tetsuya. Luego de ese día, su relación tomó un rumbo mucho más serio.

Igualmente, los Alfas volvían periódicamente para la nueva "charla amistosa". Y su relación era perfecta. Luego, Hyuuga y Teppei pasaron al primer año de Preparatoria, Teppei era gigante para esos días (un metro casi noventa, aproximadamente) pero aun así Hyuuga no tenía problemas, le gustaba Teppei con su altura anormal y todo. Ese año, Teppei se unió al equipo de básquetbol Mixto junto a Hyuuga (con el pelinegro vigilándole cada paso), y por culpa de un juego muy brusco la lesión antigua de Teppei estuvo a punto de volver.

Por suerte, y gracias al cielo, no fue así. Pero Hyuuga, Tetsuya, Daiki y los padres de Teppei le obligaron a jugar solo juegos lentos. Teppei aceptó a regañadientes, sabiendo que la lesión que curó cuando tenía nueve años no podía volver, lo había pasado muy mal en esos años en que no podía caminar bien. Al año siguiente, Tetsuya entró junto a Aomine a Preparatoria. Y lo primero que hicieron fue unirse al equipo de básquetbol. Y aquí llegamos, a la entrega del papel para unirse.

— **¿Ambos quieren unirse?**— preguntó una joven de cortos cabellos castaños, que era la entrenadora del equipo de básquetbol. A petición de… Teppei (eso es otra historia, la contaremos más adelante).

— **Sí**— asintieron tanto Tetsuya como Daiki. La joven les miró con curiosidad, antes de asentir. Iba a decir algo cuando una enorme mancha castaña corrió rápidamente hasta abrazar a Tetsuya.

— **Tetsu~**— dijo alegremente Teppei, Tetsuya no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano mayor rodeándole.

— **¡Teppei! Estoy hablando con los nuevos reclutas**— gritó la entrenadora, Teppei hizo un puchero que hizo que Tetsuya ampliase su sonrisa divertida. Su hermano era tan tierno. Por eso lo amaba, era _su _hermano, después de todo.

— **Pero Tetsu**...— siguió con su puchero, pero Riko le miró feo y fue suficiente para que Teppei se fuese cabizbajo hasta quedar cerca de Hyuuga quien solo suspiró. Su novio nunca cambiaría cuando se trataba de su hermano menor.

Cuando la entrenadora terminó de hablar con ambos chicos, miró a Teppei y le hizo un gesto, el rostro de Teppei se iluminó de tal manera que todos los chicos que estaban ahí (especialmente los Alfas) tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no sonreír como idiotas. Y es que rara vez uno veía a un Omega sonreír de esa manera. Tetsuya se terminó adelantando y abrazando a su enorme hermano mayor, quien le abrazó rápidamente también. Los Alfas suspiraron ante la imagen, dos Omegas de esa forma era demasiado para cualquier Alfa.

Finalmente y cuando ambos Omegas se separaron —por fin— se inició el entrenamiento. Tetsuya no servía de mucho dentro de la cancha, lo único que hacía era alejar la mayoría de los tiros difíciles de su hermano, buscando no dejar pasar peligro hacia él. Riko se dio cuenta, así como también Teppei, quien agradeció tener un hermanito tan considerado. Después de todo, Tetsuya había siempre sufrido con él durante la rehabilitación. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de romperse porque la rehabilitación era dolorosa y sin embargo Tetsuya no lo dejaba. Quizás por eso era de los que más comprendían su situación, mientras que Hyuuga y Aomine estaban muy cerca de ese nivel de compresión.

Riko entendió que cuando sacase a jugar a Teppei, iba a sacar también a Tetsuya, era lo mejor y además así ninguno de los otros miembros iba a tener que preocuparse por cuidar a Teppei —como lo iban haciendo hasta hacía poco—. Iba a dar por finalizada la práctica, cuando un grupo de chicos entró a la cancha. Riko los conocía: El equipo Alfa de Teiko, el equipo exclusivamente Alfa que tenía la escuela cuando se trataba de Básquetbol. La _Kiseki no Sedai_. La Kiseki no Sedai estaba formada por cinco Alfas. Su capitán era Imayoshi Souchi. Los Alfas eran, además del capitán: Kagami Taiga, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou y por último Kasamatsu Yukio. Ellos eran monstruos, aunque no lo parecieran, sobre todo no Imayoshi. Imayoshi no era un monstruo por sí mismo, pero era retorcido y además de que era el Capitán. Yukio tampoco parecía un monstruo propiamente tal, pero de que era un monstruo: lo era.

Teppei estaba abrazando a Tetsuya en el momento en el que los Alfas entraron, y ninguno de los dos Omegas se dignó a echarles ni una sola mirada, ocupados como estaban hablando de miles de cosas. Hubo dos Alfas que se ofendieron enormemente por eso. Un Omega no debería ignorar a un Alfa, eso NO podía ser, eran Omegas… los Omegas _siempre _ven a los Alfas. Y sin embargo, por mucho que Riko carraspeó ambos Omegas siguieron hablando como si nada. Teppei hablaba a mil revoluciones por segundo, mientras que Tetsuya asentía a todo lo que decía como si fuese la mayor verdad del universo.

Riko finalmente se rindió y se acercó junto a Hyuuga —Capitán del Equipo Mixto— a preguntarles a los Alfas qué (diablos) querían ahí. Tetsuya pareció reaccionar y puso un dedo en los labios de Teppei, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. Recién entonces, ambos Omegas se dignaron a ver a los Alfas. Dos de ellos estaban con el ego por los cielos, pero su ego fue echado a la basura cuando luego de barrerlos con la mirada los Omegas volvieron a sus asuntos. Sus cejas se crisparon, _les estaban ignorando_.

Mientras el Capitán de la _Kiseki no Sedai _hablaba con Hyuuga y Riko, los otros miembros se acercaron a los jóvenes que estaban hablando y practicando cada uno por su lado. Dos de ellos, fueron directamente a los Hermanos Omegas. Aomine, que estaba practicando unos tiros, en cuanto vio que dos de los Alfas de la _Kiseki no Sedai_ se estaban acercando a su novio y su hermano, rápidamente fue hacia ellos cortándoles el paso. Hyuuga había volteado a verlos y estuvo también a punto de ir, pero al ver a Aomine con Kiyoshi se relajó.

Tetsuya no entendía porque Aomine estaba parado enfrente de ellos, y Teppei estaba tan perdido como el menor también. Y sin embargo, simplemente sonrió y volvió a hablarle a Tetsuya. Su hermano menor le escuchaba con atención, para luego recordar algo que le hizo acercarse al oído de su hermano y el castaño se sonrojó, mientras tosía disimuladamente.

— **No preguntes esas cosas, Tetsu**— murmuró el mayor, y el chico de cabellos celestes sonrió de medio lado.

Lo que le había dicho a su hermano se relacionaba con el celo del mayor, en una semana comenzaba el pre-celo y a pesar de que Teppei llevaba con Hyuuga ya años, nunca habían pasado un celo juntos. No porque Teppei no quisiera —porque claro que quería, lo quería _mucho_— sino porque su _siempre compresivo_ padre nunca le había dejado la posibilidad si quiera de preguntarlo. Tetsuya sabía que Teppei estaba en la edad como para pasar su celo junto a su novio si así lo deseaba, pero ambos sabían que su padre era un poco aprensivo con ambos, debido tanto a sus genes Omegas como a que eran sus niños aun.

Tetsuya tampoco había pasado su celo con alguien, pero por eso mismo sabía que su hermano debería ya pronto pasar su celo con alguien. El celo en solitario era cansador, muy cansador, y era difícil de sobrellevar también. El celo estaba diseñado para pasarlo con un Alfa, cuando un Omega lo pasaba solo era simplemente agotador. Los primeros años, los Omegas no lo notaban de la misma forma que se comenzaba a notar a partir de los quince años. A partir de los quince años, su propio cuerpo les exigía un compañero para el celo, y por eso el celo de un Omega a partir de los quince años era muchísimo más fuerte. Era un poco menos terrible que el Calor post-supresor del Celo Omega, pero sin duda era simplemente agotador. Toda la semana del celo de Teppei, éste estaba encerrado en su habitación. Igualmente que ocurría con Tetsuya.

Teppei se olvidó totalmente de los Alfas que estaban frente a ellos, igual que lo hizo Tetsuya, y Aomine lo prefirió así. Miró a los dos alfas que tenía enfrente, un pelirrojo de ojos borgoña que le miraba con odio —podía olerlo— y un pelivioleta con ojos del mismo color, que en cambio le miraba con aburrimiento. Ambos Omegas finalmente se fijaron en ambos y Teppei se adelantó un poco mientras Tetsuya se abrazaba a la cintura de Aomine.

— **¿Desean algo?**— preguntó el castaño Omega, mientras les miraba con sus ojos castaños brillantes. No se preocupó por la mirada de alarma que le lanzó Hyuuga, que parecía dispuesto a ir por él en aquel momento. Como es que a Teppei se le _ocurría _hablarle _directamente _a esos dos Alfas, ¡se veían_ peligrosos_! Y su Teppei era un _Omega_, uno que superaba la altura de los normales pero **Omega**, al fin y al cabo.

— **Nada**—masculló con molestia el pelirrojo, mientras que el otro simplemente le miraba con atención.

— **Bien entonces, si nos disculpáis**— dijo entonces Teppei, mientras sonreía alegremente a su novio quien suspiró. Amaba a Teppei, pero a veces quería matarlo —a besos, jajá— por correr riesgos tan innecesarios.

Aomine rodeó la cintura de Tetsuya con su mano mientras caminaba y Teppei se ubicaba a su lado. Ambos se dirigieron hacia Hyuuga y Riko, ahí fue cuando Teppei corrió y se abrazó a Hyuuga como un niño pequeño. Riko le dejó, dijera lo que dijera no iba a servir contra Teppei, además de que todos la mirarían feo porque Teppei empezaría a fingir llorar. Ese era un Omega definitivamente peligroso.

Hyuuga se disculpó con Riko y besó a Teppei, quien se quedó en su mundo de fantasía luego del beso y empezó a sonreír como idiota para luego volver con Aomine y Tetsuya, bajo la divertida mirada de éste último. Riko se había puesto seria de repente y luego el equipo Alfa se marchó con la sonrisa satisfecha de su capitán. Riko llamó a todos los que estaban en el Gimnasio aun y les informó: "_Mañana tendremos un partido de práctica con la Kiseki no Sedai. Felicidades, Kiyoshi-kun y Aomine-kun, tendrán su primer partido_". Tetsuya ocultó una sonrisa, y Teppei saltó de felicidad. Por fin podría jugar con su hermano. Ni siquiera sabía lo que les esperaría antes de jugar en el partido.

* * *

><p>Tenía la idea hace tanto tiempo, de escribir a Kiyoshi y Kuroko como familia ;w; ejem... no sé si quedó coherente o bonito xD sino quedó así, lo siento mucho :3<p>

El primer capi ha sido beteado -por mi- pero no aseguro que no tenga errores de dedo. No tengo beta así que xD en fin, espero que os haga gustado ;-; como dije, será un fanfic largo. Dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga seguiré escribiendo :3

_Gracias por leer_ :3


	2. Parte II

**Boys will be boys.  
><span>**_A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB._

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!fic. M-preg. Lemon. AU. Posible Drama. Romantismo (a la manera de Murasakibara y Bakagami, señores). **OoC** (por ser un AU, las personalidades han cambiado). **Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes irte**.

**Personaje(s)**: Kuroko Tetsuya (Kiyoshi Tetsuya). Kiyoshi Teppei. || Kagami Taiga. Murasakibara Atsushi. || Aomine Daiki. Hyuuga Junpei. || Kise Ryouta. Akashi Seijuurou.

**Pareja(s): **Kagami/Kuroko**. **Murasakibara/Kiyoshi**. **_Aomine/Kuroko. Hyuuga/Kiyoshi. _A decidir todavía las demás.

**Rating**: T, futuramente M.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

**Respuestas a reviews**: Yoko tetsuna-chan: Sí, van a cambiar. El fic está armado con otras parejas, pero habrá lo suficiente como para mantener felices a todas, o eso espero. ¡Gracias por leer!

sole3: a mi también me encantan, gracias por leer.

**Aclaraciones del Capítulo**: Como podrán ver arriba, han aparecido dos nuevos personajes (¡viva, dos nuevos personajes!), alguien me preguntó si aparecerían y aquí están. OJO, que no aparecen exactamente como cualquiera se esperaría, con cuidado. Se explica todo abajo. Durante el fic, señores. Por cierto, en la parte de Personajes aparecerán siempre los centrales del capítulo, o que son parte del fanfic como protagonistas aunque no se nombre, para que se tenga en cuenta.

_Una aclaración_: En Teiko existen tres grupos de baloncesto. El Mixto, que está conformado por Alfas, Betas y Omegas. El exclusivamente Alfa, que obviamente solo está conformado por Alfas y ocasionalmente algún Beta. Y por último: El exclusivamente Omega. En el exclusivamente Omega hay otros jugadores que todavía no aparecen, pero que aparecerán en el futuro. No desesperen.

Otra cosa, abajo pediré un par de votaciones para _parejas_. En este fanfic ya tengo dicho cuales son las parejas principales (miren arriba si tienen duda o todavía no se las saben) pero faltan otras, hay miles de personajes y me gustaría que aparecieran más parejas. Por ello, abajo pediré unas cuantas votaciones y diré cuales son los equipos completos. ¿Vale? Así ustedes me pueden sugerir parejas e iremos viendo cuales tienen tendencia para ponerlas.

Y creo que eso es todo por aquí. Nos leemos abajo, ¡que disfruten el capitulo!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En _cursiva_ se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II.<strong>

Kiyoshi Teppei agachó la cabeza, haciendo un puchero, mientras su padre —Kiyoshi Katsuo— le explicaba las "_Mil y un razones de por qué solo jugarán un solo tiempo_". A su lado, Tetsuya no podía estar más de acuerdo con su padre a pesar de que quería jugar más pero nunca arriesgaría a su hermano mayor por simples y banales deseos. Nunca. Si su hermano mayor se sobre esforzaba podía revivir su lesión y eso definitivamente era algo que no iba a pasar mientras él pudiese evitarlo. El padre de ambos Omegas les miró, sintiéndose satisfecho luego de ver el rostro serio de su hijo menor. A pesar de que estaba a punto de dejar a Teppei jugar un poco más. ¡Le estaba poniendo pucheros! Como padre consentidor que era, él no lograba resistirse a los pucheros de ninguno de sus hijos. Se supone que Teppei debería haber perdido la capacidad de ser tierno en el momento en que tomó la gran altura que tenía… pero no, a los ojos de cualquier Alfa sus pucheros seguían surtiendo efecto. No importaba mucho su altura.

Tetsuya y Teppei dejaron a su padre mientras le prometían verlo en la cena, y Katsuo suspiró. Era peligroso que sus hijos tuviesen tanto poder en su persona. Lo sabía. Pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Teppei era el rey de la manipulación, y su hijo lo sabía perfectamente... era realmente un peligro, un peligro andante. No, mucho peor... era el peligro en forma de Omega. Sonrió ligeramente, divertido, sentía un poco de lástima por el actual novio de su hijo y de su futuro marido (si es que no eran en el futuro la misma persona)... porque para tratar con Teppei, había que tener carácter. Y no estaba seguro de si Hyuuga Junpei lo tenía. Porque, según le había contado Tetsuya, el chico con anteojos le consentía hasta el más mínimo capricho a su hijo mayor. Lástima por él.

En la habitación de Teppei, se encontraba el joven castaño con su hermano menor, el cual sonreía divertido viendo al Omega mayor hacer pucheros y despotricar en contra de su padre. A Tetsuya no le sorprendía, bien sabía que su hermano adoraba jugar básquetbol y que no soportaba que le prohibiesen jugarlo. Pero Tetsuya estaba de acuerdo con su padre, Teppei no podía sobre esforzarse, y él sabía muy bien que lo haría si uno no le ponía atención. No dudaba que Teppei hubiese jugado más de una vez un juego callejero cuando nadie lo veía, y tampoco dudaba que se le hubiese ocurrido sobre esforzarse jugando más de una vez. Por eso, ahora mantendría sus ojos puestos en el. No iba a dejar que nadie dañase a su hermano, ni tampoco que él se dañase a sí mismo. Para eso eran los hermanos menores. Sonrió levemente, mientras escuchaba a su hermano hablar y hablar.

Al día siguiente, Teppei despertó a las seis de la mañana. A su lado, estaba Tetsuya, dado que el día anterior habían dormido juntos. En realidad, para ser exactos, Teppei se había dormido y Tetsuya al verlo dormido se había acostado a su lado para dormir con él, varias veces ocurría. Teppei se frotó los ojos, ahogando un bostezo y se levantó de la cama perezosamente dirigiéndose al baño. Cuando saliese, despertaría a Tetsuya. Abrió la puerta del baño y se dirigió a la ducha, abriéndola y quitándose el pijama para entrar. El agua caliente se sentía muy bien a esa hora de la mañana, y le servía para desestresar sus músculos. Tomó el shampoo y se lavó el cabello, quedándose un rato más debajo del chorro de agua. Una vez lo hizo, se estiro para apagar el agua y salió.

Se arregló el cabello frente al espejo y buscó en los compartimientos que tenía a un lado para sacar una jeringa de 100 ml, delgada y larga, muy parecida a las jeringas que usaban las personas diabéticas para la insulina. Con la diferencia de que ésta tenía, también, una parte de metal. Esa jeringa contenía un liquido semi transparente, era su supresor de pre-celo. Dado que, a pesar de que su celo era en una semana, siempre andaba trayendo un supresor dado que a veces sus celos se podían adelantar ya que tampoco eran demasiado regulares. Los celos regulares comenzaban a los veinte años, y claramente Teppei no tenía todavía esa edad. Por ello, siempre se aseguraba de andar trayendo supresores. Nunca se adelantaban más de seis días, por eso Teppei prefería asegurarse y andar con un Supresor. Si ocupaba el supresor para alguna emergencia, solo tendría veinticuatro horas para escapar. Y eso bastaría. Veinticuatro horas era suficiente para salir de Teiko e irse a la seguridad de su habitación junto a todo lo que necesitaba para su celo.

Bostezó, para luego sacar un estuche y guardar ahí la jeringa, para luego salir nuevamente del baño y ver a Tetsuya mirándolo. Le sonrió.

— **¿Ya sacaste el supresor?**— fue lo primero que preguntó el de ojos celestes, Teppei asintió— **Bien entonces, así ningún Alfa palurdo pretenderá acercarse alegando que tu olor le vuelve loco**— Teppei rió. Solo había un Alfa palurdo que quería que se le acercase, pero su papá no pensaba mucho en ello... y bueno. Así eran las cosas.

— **No seas celoso, Tetsu. Sabes que el único Alfa palurdo que quiero que se me acerque no se acerca... aunque sospecho que por miedo**— sonrió divertido, su hermano menor era un poco celoso. Eran los genes Omega, pero igualmente le daba gracia.

— **Lo sé**— sonrió Tetsuya— **Anda, vístete**— en momento como ese, Teppei se sentía como el hermano menor en vez del mayor que era. Y eso le daba un poco de risa.

— **Sí mamá**— sonrió el castaño, yendo hasta su armario para sacar su uniforme mientras que Tetsuya salía de la habitación para irse a la propia.

Teppei se vistió, para luego ir al espejo de su habitación y arreglarse correctamente el uniforme, porque ponérselo no era lo mismo que vestirlo bien. Cuando vio que todo estaba correcto, bajo al comedor. Ese día entraban a la escuela a las 8 am, y apenas eran las 6:45 en aquel instante. Y eran aproximadamente 20 minutos desde su casa, en auto, hasta la escuela. Y siempre había alguien que los iba a dejar, así que ni siquiera había que apresurarse. Teppei sonrió, para tomar asiento.

— **Cariño, buenos días**— una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños largos y ojos marrones saludó a Teppei. Ella era, obviamente, la madre de Teppei y Tetsuya, y los adoraba. Era una Omega, enlazada con Katsuo, su nombre era Aiko.

— **Hola mamá**— saludó Teppei sonriente.

— **Que temprano te levantaste, cielo. ¿Y Tetsu?**

— **En el baño, supongo que bajará en un rato. ¿Qué hay de desayunar?**

— **Lo de siempre, cariño, no seas exigente**— se rió suavemente la mujer, mientras servía el desayuno— **Tu padre me ha dicho que tienes un partido hoy. ¿Estás emocionado?**

— **Oh sí**— asintió enérgicamente el Omega— **Estoy muy emocionado, aunque solo podré jugar un solo tiempo. Pero seguro que tú estás de acuerdo con eso...**

— **Claro que sí, mi vida. Tú sabes que no puedes arriesgarte.**

— **Concuerdo con mamá en esto, no puedes arriesgarte**— Teppei y Aiko Kiyoshi voltearon a ver a Tetsuya, quien tomaba asiento a un lado de su hermano.

— **Están todos conspirados en mi contra**— murmuró el mayor de los hermanos.

— **No es así**— otra voz se hizo presente, y la mujer fue a besar a su esposo con cariño— **Todos nosotros te cuidamos. Ninguno quiere que tengas una nueva lesión**— Katsuo besó a su esposa con cariño, antes de sentarse. La mesa era cuadrada, Tetsuya y Teppei estaban sentados en uno a cada lado de derecha a izquierda y Katsuo se sentó a un lado de Tetsuya. Su esposa le sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a su lado.

— **Pero un tiempo... un tiempo es muy poco, papá, lo sabes**— se quejó Teppei.

— **Es lo suficiente, y lo que vas a jugar, Teppei. No vas a arriesgarte, y sé que Tetsuya te cuidará para que no lo hagas**— suspiró Katsuo.

— **Todos conspirados en mi contra...**— masculló Teppei, antes de empezar a comer.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, Teppei y Tetsuya ya estaban en la escuela Teiko. Ese día era el Partido, aunque sería en la tarde por lo cual fueron cada uno a sus clases. Se preocuparían después de los detalles, después de todo. Las clases pasaron bastante rápido para los jóvenes Omegas, bueno en realidad pasaron bastante rápido para Tetsuya. Porque Teppei, bajo los ojos de Junpei, veía el reloj cada dos por tres.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando todas las clases terminaron oficialmente y Teppei salió corriendo al gimnasio con emoción, pero antes de que pasase por la puerta fue detenido por Hyuuga. Hyuuga le tomó de la mano antes de comenzar a caminar tranquilamente hacia el gimnasio, él no estaba precisamente emocionado aunque sí tenía muchas ganas de desafiar a la Kiseki no Sedai. Solo se preocupaba un poco por su novio. Aunque el día anterior había recibido una _amigable_ llamada de su tan_ querido_ suegro, quien le había advertido muy verbalmente que si le ocurría algo a su hijo, lo dejaría sin razones para ser hombre. Solo digamos que esa amenaza fue muy convincente y ahora Hyuuga tenía como objetivo vigilar que nada pudiese ocurrirle a su novio.

Llegaron al gimnasio Mixto, en donde ya los Alfas se encontraban y también Tetsuya. Pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Teppei. Tetsuya estaba hablando con dos jóvenes, un pelirrojo y un rubio, él los conocía. Oh, claro que los conocía. "_Por favor... díganme que Papá no los llamó para mantenerme quieto_" rogó mentalmente el castaño omega. Sabía que el rubio no era una real amenaza, podía escaparse de él, el que le preocupaba era el pelirrojo. Ellos dos... ¿por qué justo ellos dos? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza su padre? ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿A qué venía tanta crueldad? Y no, no es exageración preguntarse todo eso.

— **Teppei**— le llamó Tetsuya al verlo llegar de la mano de Hyuuga, el pelirrojo y el rubio le vieron también.

— **Hola...**— murmuró Teppei, mientras Hyuuga se alejaba para hablar con Riko.

— **Ni que hubiese visto un fantasma, Kiyocchi**— sonrió el rubio, Teppei le fulminó con la mirada.

— **Teppei**— dijo simplemente el pelirrojo, como todo saludo.

— **¿Alguno de ustedes me hace el favor de explicarme qué diablos hacéis aquí?**— finalmente preguntó Teppei después de un par de segundos de silencio.

— **Kiyoshi ojisan nos pidió que viniéramos. Cree que te vas a sobre limitar y nos mandó a vigilar que eso no ocurra**— fue el rubio quien respondió. Teppei gimió en su interior, debió suponerlo. Debió suponerlo, maldita sea.

— **Y como hoy nosotros no teníamos práctica, decidimos venir**— completó el pelirrojo al final— **Tu padre te tiene tanta confianza, Teppei.**

— **Sí, ya lo veo**— suspiró Teppei— **Bueno, ¿le dijeron a Riko que verían el partido? No pueden entrar así por así**— ambos chicos asintieron y luego Kiyoshi asintió— **Muy bien entonces. Nos vemos más rato, _primos_**— se despidió Teppei.

— **Parece que se enojó, ¿eh, Tetsucchi?**— Tetsuya suspiró ante la pregunta de su primo.

Ryouta Kise. Era hijo del hermano omega de su padre, y por ello estaban familiarizados. A pesar de eso, había veces en que los dos hermanos chocaban con el rubio que trabajaba de modelo. Kise había entrado al equipo exclusivamente omega, y ya varias veces había intentado llevarse a los hermanos Kiyoshi con él.

— **Ya se le pasará. Debería estar acostumbrado a las muestras de sobre protección de su padre**— dijo el pelirrojo, con seriedad.

Seijuurou Akashi. Era hijo del segundo hermano (y menor) omega de su padre, también estaban familiarizados por ese lado. Al contrario de Ryouta, con Akashi nadie se llevaba mal. Solo que Teppei a veces le tenía un poco de miedo cuando Akashi lo amenazaba con sus tijeras. Su padre siempre les contaba que la madre de Seijuurou siempre fue un poco psicópata, y que al parecer esa característica la había heredado Seijuurou.

— **¡Es hora de comenzar!**— los tres Omegas escucharon el grito de la entrenadora, y Tetsuya se despidió para ir con su equipo. Akashi y Kise vieron frunciendo el ceño como Teppei se sentaba con los suplentes, igual que Tetsuya.

Ese torpe... ya sabían su plan. Teppei a veces podía ser muy obvio. Pero ellos no se lo permitirían. No permitirían que se extralimitase para dañarse de nuevo la rodilla. Eso jamás. Habían ambos visto el sufrimiento de Teppei, así como el de Tetsuya y sus padres mientras estaba en rehabilitación. Y dios sabía que hasta ellos habían sufrido todas las veces que habían tenido que ir a ver a Teppei al hospital porque algo le había ocurrido. Puede que ellos no hubiesen crecido juntos, no desde pequeños, pero Akashi y Kise querían a ambos hermanos. Aunque Kise lo demostrase exageradamente y Akashi casi no lo demostrase.

El equipo Mixto inicial se preparó, y todos vieron como la pelota pasaba rápidamente hasta el equipo Alfa. La _Kiseki no Sedai _dominaba desde el principio.

* * *

><p>Ugh, no sabía dónde cortar el capítulo, tampoco quería que quedase muy largo. Espero que os gustase, y intentaré seguir en parte con las personalidades para que el OoC no sea mucho (pero conste que yo lo advertí arriba, ¿eh?) pero no prometo nada...<p>

Ahora, a lo importante.

Como ya anuncie arriba, necesitaré votaciones para parejas. Ya sabéis que las parejas principales son: Murasakibara/Kiyoshi y Kagami/Kuroko. Junto a esas, obviamente está claro que aparece el Aomine/Kuroko y el Hyuuga/Kiyoshi. Ahora, existen otros personajes, ¡queridos! Y necesito una pareja para ellos (vamos, que feo sería si Teppei y Tetsu fueran los únicos con novio a lo largo del fanfic D:) Antes de pedir votaciones, dejaré los equipos con sus regulares. Son siete por cada equipo, en el equipo Mixto se especifica el sexo de cada integrante.

**Equipo Mixto. **

Hyuuga Junpei - Alfa.

Aomine Daiki - Alfa.

Kiyoshi Teppei - Omega.

Kiyoshi Tetsuya (Kuroko) - Omega.

Moriyama Yoshitaka - Alfa.

Takao Kazunari - Omega.

Ogiwara Shigehiro - Beta.

**Equipo Alfa. **

Imayoshi Souchi.

Kagami Taiga.

Murasakibara Atsushi.

Kasamatsu Yukio.

Midorima Shintarou.

Reo Mibuchi.

Miyaji Kiyoshi.

**Equipo Omega.**

Akashi Seijuurou.

Kise Ryouta.

Izuki Shun.

Sakurai Ryou.

Himuro Tatsuya.

Hayama Kotaro.

Hanamiya Makoto.

Y esos son los equipos, ¿qué necesito? Que me digáis alguna pareja. OJO, no podéis pedirme pareja para Aomine y Hyuuga, ya que ellos de momento están tomados, y obviamente no podéis tampoco pedirme parejas para Murasakibara y Kagami. Fuera de eso, podéis votar por quienes queráis. Oh, otro detalle; podéis escoger a chicos que no estén en la lista para ser pareja de uno de los de la lista, si bien significaría que no formaría parte del equipo de baloncesto no quiere decir que no podáis votar por él :3 Vale, me alargué mucho... Lo siento.

_Gracias por leer_ :3


	3. Parte III

**Boys will be boys.  
><span>**_A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB._

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!fic. M-preg. Lemon. AU. Posible Drama. Romantismo (a la manera de Murasakibara y Bakagami, señores). **OoC** (por ser un AU, las personalidades han cambiado). **Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes irte**.

**Personaje(s)**: Kuroko Tetsuya (Kiyoshi Tetsuya). Kiyoshi Teppei.

Equipo Mixto de Teiko. Equipo Alfa de Teiko. Riko Aida.

**Pareja(s): **Kagami/Kuroko**. **Murasakibara/Kiyoshi**. **_Aomine/Kuroko. Hyuuga/Kiyoshi. _A decidir todavía las demás.

**Rating**: T, futuramente M.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

**Respuestas a reviews**: Kaubeli: Anotado tu voto :3. Me alegra que te guste el fic, aquí está (por fin) la continuación.

PaolaEdith: Me alegra que te guste T_T anotado tu voto :3

Los demás rr serán respondidos en breve.

**Aclaraciones del Capítulo**: Siento MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, haber tardado tanto con este capítulo. Jamás fue mi intención tardar tanto. Lo siento muchísimo. Sin embargo, desde ahora retomaré un ritmo de una semana a lo mucho entre capítulo y capítulo. Puede ser menos, pero nunca más a menos que algo pase. Quiero decir que esto no fue aproposito, lo juro, es solo que tuve un bloqueo de escritora y no lograba escribir un carajo. Pero gracias a **Akemi-chan** logré salir de mi bloqueo y le debo -debemos- éste capítulo a ella. ¡Gracias, Akemi-chan!

Los votos hasta el momento para las parejas están colocados abajo. **La votación continúa**. Pero, no se contarán los votos que sean repetidos por una misma persona. Es un voto/votos por persona, nada más, no pueden volver a votar por una misma pareja aunque sí por otra pareja que no hayan mencionado y que no interfiera con la primera que votasteis. Nada más.

Nos leemos abajo, cielos queridos.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En _cursiva_ se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte III.<strong>

El silbato sonó, dando el inicio al partido entre la Kiseki no Sedai y el equipo Mixto de Teiko.

Aomine Daiki se había posicionado para saltar, considerando que era el único que podría hacerle frente a Murasakibara Atsushi -o al menos así lo creyó Hyuuga Junpei-, sin embargo su salto no fue suficiente como para ganarle al gigante de la Kiseki no Sedai y el balón terminó quedando en las manos de Atsushi. El equipo Alfa tomaba el control del partido, demostrando con esa simple y vana jugada que ellos eran más poderosos que el equipo mixto. Demostrando el poder de la Kiseki no Sedai.

Midorima Shintarou, posicionado en la mitad de la cancha, recibía el balón de manos del mismísimo Murasakibara y se posicionaba para efectuar uno de sus tiros de tres puntos desde dónde estaba, ocasionando que el equipo mixto se impresionase.

— **¡Debe estar loco!—** gritó Hyuuga, aunque varias veces había observado juego de la Kiseki no Sedai nunca había visto un tiro de Midorima Shintarou— **¡Está en media cancha! **

— **Deberías saber que eso no es problema para Midorima**— le respondió Miyaji, quien pasaba por su lado y se preparaba para ir a defender dejando todo el ataque a Midorima.

Aomine reaccionó lo más rápido posible, apenas estuvo con ambos pies en el suelo y vio cómo Midorima tocaba el balón, corrió a detenerlo. Su velocidad era superior a la de muchos Alfas, y por ello decidió hacer uso de ella para alcanzar al peliverde. Sin embargo, no fue tan rápido como para evitar el tiro de Shintarou. El balón pasó encima de su cabeza mientras corría y alcanzó el aro rápidamente. No se pudo detener.

El pitido se escuchó y confirmó el hecho de que los primeros puntos habían sido marcados. El partido estaba en 3 contra 0, a favor de la Kiseki no Sedai. Un tiro imposible, que dejó helados a los del Equipo Mixto y que consiguió que en la banca, Teppei se alterase. Teppei siempre había escuchado que Midorima era el mejor tirador de la Kiseki no Sedai, pero jamás había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo. Lo peor estaba en qué nadie lo entendía, excepto los compañeros de Shintarou: ¿Cómo había conseguido ese tiro?

—** ¡Atentos! ¡El juego sigue!**

El grito de Hyuuga hizo reaccionar a los jóvenes del equipo mixto y Ogiwara tomó el balón. No le importaba que tan maravilloso fuese ese loco de los tiros ridículamente largos, ellos no perderían. Nunca. Rápidamente miró a todos lados y lanzó el balón hacia Moriyama Yoshitaka, quien estaba cubriendo el lugar que era de Teppei. Moriyama miró a su alrededor y corrió con el balón para luego efectuar un pase hasta el Capitán.

Hyuuga reaccionó inmediatamente, sin embargo, antes de poder posicionarse para efectuar un tiro de tres puntos (y dejar en claro que él también podía anotar) se vio cubierto por el gigante Centro de la Kiseki no Sedai. Murasakibara miraba aburrido a todos mientras que extendía su mano para quitarle el balón a Junpei. Éste gruñó, no podían quitarle el balón, no... ¡No lo harían!.

Hyuuga miró a su alrededor desesperado, intentando encontrar una manera. Miró el balón en sus manos para luego mirar el reloj que marcaba el tiempo. Tenía que pasar el balón porque los segundos reglamentarios se estaban acabando. Pero, Junpei tenía más que claro que tirar no era su opción. La defensa de Murasakibara era impenetrable, no encontraba fallas... tampoco aberturas. No encontraba nada.

— **"Si solo no fuese tan alto..."**— pensó el capitán con frustración, para luego mirar alrededor y lanzarle el balón a Takao.

Takao sostuvo el balón en sus manos, ese era su turno. Si existía alguien que pudiese encontrar una falla o abertura era definitivamente Takao. Kagami reaccionó con un grito de frustración que puso los pelos de punta a los Omegas en la banca. Taiga estaba irritado, no había participado casi nada y eso le había frustrado al punto de lanzar aquel grito. Se dispuso a quitarle el balón a Takao, pero el Omega reaccionó más rápido y le lanzó el balón en un pase perfecto y limpio hasta Ogiwara.

Ogiwara dio una visión rápida a su alrededor y se preparó para lanzar, pero Miyaji apareció frente a él y le obligó a detenerlo todo. No podía devolver el balón a esas alturas, porque estaba seguro de que el rubio lo interceptaría, por lo que decidió correr aquel riesgo estúpido y lanzó. Pero no lo logró porque Miyaji se hizo con el balón y avanzó hasta el aro de su equipo, para finalmente marcar un tiro de 2 puntos.

En la banca, Teppei apretó la mano que tenía puesta en una de sus piernas mientras apretaba también los dientes, frustrado. No podía entrar aún, era solo el primer cuarto y él solo podía jugar un único cuarto. Un único maldito cuarto. ¡UNO! En esos momentos, sentía que podría incluso enojarse con su padre. Por dios, su equipo estaba en problemas y él no podía hacer nada. Tetsuya miraba con atención el juego, sintiendo en su cuerpo la misma frustración que su hermano mayor. Odiaba no poder ayudar a su manera.

Hyuuga, en la cancha, estaba a punto de despedazar algo. Cinco puntos en su contra, y ellos ni siquiera podrían lograr pasar al puto gigante. ¿Por qué demonios no podían pasar a ese maldito gigante? Tenía que haber una forma, no podía ser que simplemente se quedase ahí en medio sin más. Miró a su alrededor, lo que le daba más frustración de todo era que todo el maldito equipo de la Kiseki no Sedai estaba ocupado en atacar mientras tanto dejaban toda la defensa del aro a Murasakibara. Lo peor era que ese maldito gigante podía defender el maldito aro hasta con los ojos cerrados. Sí, sin duda eso era lo peor.

El balón se puso en juego nuevamente, y Hyuuga se dispuso a atacar rápidamente, tenía que haber alguna forma de hacer un punto al gigante. Y la encontraría, sin duda alguna la encontraría. Porque no podían perder como todos los demás equipos que se habían enfrentado a la Kiseki no Sedai... no podían perder sin poder anotar ningún maldito punto, de hecho... directamente, no podían perder. Hyuuga sentía la mirada de su novio detrás, olía su incertidumbre y su frustración. Debía ganar por él. Por él y por todos los demás.

Hyuuga atrapó el balón, quitándoselo a Miyaji Kiyoshi quien lo había tomado en primera instancia; y corrió con él para darle alcance a Murasakibara, sin embargo el balón desapareció de sus manos mientras corría... justo en la mitad de la cancha. Rápidamente vio alrededor y se topó con que Miyaji había recuperado el balón. Intentó quitárselo, pero Miyaji reaccionó más rápido que él y efectuó un pase hasta Midorima Shintarou, quien estaba a un par de pasos más allá de ellos dos. Hyuuga apretó el paso hasta quedar frente a Midorima, definitivamente no le dejaría efectuar el tiro ahora que sabía que podía tirarlos fácilmente desde mitad de la cancha. Sin embargo, eso no representó problema para Midorima quien efectuó el tiro de tres puntos igualmente. Más puntos en su contra, cada vez iban más atrás en el marcador...

Pero no fue el único punto en su contra, Miyaji había actuado más rápido que todos los demás y recibiendo un pase de Imayoshi quien se había quedado con el balón había anotado un tiro de un punto rápidamente. Cuatro puntos en su contra y en menos de un maldito minuto. Hyuuga siseó. El balón pasó a las manos de Souchi, de nuevo, y con una sonrisa maliciosa lanzó un pase directamente al tirador estrella. Hyuuga intentó bloquear el pase, pero no lo logró, en cuanto el balón tocó las manos de Midorima todo estaba perdido. Aunque intentó detener el tiro, el pitido le indicó que otro tiro de tres puntos había sido efectuado.

En la banca, Teppei sentía ganas de gritar. Respiró profundamente, tomando aire y entrecerró sus ojos observando el juego. Sentía que tendría que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades en ese juego, y quizás tendría que cambiar su posición... No, eso último no. Desvió la mirada hacia su hermano y sonrió levemente. Tener a Tetsuya a su lado le relajaba, por lo menos no se volvía loco, lo que ya era un gran avance. Procuró que su mirada se encontrase con la de Hyuuga y le obsequió una sonrisa boba. Sabía lo decepcionado que debía estar su novio, además de terriblemente frustrado, y lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar relajarlo desde su lugar en la banca. Tetsuya buscó a Aomine y lo vio apretando los puños, esperaba que recordase lo que le dijo antes de que fuese a la cancha. Si no, tendría que recordárselo con algún golpe al estomago.

Hyuuga se relajó visiblemente luego de ver la sonrisa de Teppei, por lo menos sabía que Teppei nunca se enojaría con él aunque perdiese de forma miserable. Pero esa no era la idea, obviamente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el pelivioleta gigante de la Kiseki no Sedai se volteaba a ver lo que había ocasionado que se relajase y frunciera el ceño luego. Hyuuga se posicionó de nuevo, mientras todos los demás seguían su ejemplo, alguien iba a tener que marcar a Midorima e impedirle tocar el balón. Miró el reloj, todavía faltaban minutos del primer cuarto. No tenía ni remota idea de cómo lo harían para impedir el avance de los Alfas.

Desde la tribuna, en dónde se encontraba cierto rubio acompañado de cierto pelirrojo, el rubio gritaba escandalosamente cientos de cosas que pretendían ser animosas para el equipo Mixto pero que solo conseguían exasperar a sus jugadores. Akashi, a un lado de Kise, observaba concentrado el juego. Sabía que había una forma de impedir el avance y marcar puntos, y esa forma era sacar al Centro de su lugar. El problema radicaba en que nadie podía hacerlo. Él sabía que solo existía una persona que tenía la habilidad suficiente como para marcarle un punto a ese gigante, y esa persona estaba en la cancha mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Incluso él empezaba a sentir frustración, y eso que ni siquiera participaba en el juego. Es solo que, todos los partidos de la Kiseki no Sedai eran así. Y para él, eso era de lo más extraño. ¿Cómo era posible que un equipo no marcase ningún punto? Ahora lo veía. Lo veía claramente.

El balón continuaba en el juego en la cancha, y Hyuuga soltaba aire que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba conteniendo para luego ir al ataque. No le importaba nada, tenía que sacar a ese maldito pelivioleta de su lugar aunque la vida se le fuese en ello. No habían más posibilidades. Moriyama apretaba los puños a su costado antes de correr y enfrentarse al rubio de la Kiseki no Sedai. Miyaji sonreía de medio lado para luego ver que Ogiwara iba a hacerle frente. Takao se dirigió al peliverde, no importaba cómo, pero no permitiría que ese bastardo volviese a tocar el balón. La sonrisa del Capitán de la Kiseki no Sedai comenzaba a ser notoria.

— **Sus esperanzas son estúpidas**— le dijo al capitán del equipo mixto, para luego aumentar su sonrisa**— Tu personalidad es bastante molesta. Deberían aceptar que no nos vencerán**— aseguraba arrogante.

— **Muérete**— le gruñó al capitán para luego dedicarse a estar cerca de Murasakibara, le importaba un comino las posibilidades o esperanzas, pero ellos ganarían... Ellos ganarían.

Kagami esbozó una sonrisa irónica mientras se posicionaba para marcar a Aomine, él no era un imbécil aunque todos lo dijesen, él sabía que ese maldito moreno era una amenaza. La única que veía en el campo, y por eso tenía que dedicarse a joderle todo. Aomine soltaba siseos cada vez que le veía, mientras que estaba a punto de cometer una falta y golpearlo. Pero solo una mirada al banco de los suplentes le hacía ver que definitivamente eso no podía hacerlo. Tetsuya se lo había dicho. Más bien, se lo había advertido.

— **Nada de faltas, Daiki. Ninguna. Mantén la calma**— le había dicho el Kiyoshi menor, y Aomine comprendió que había ido en serio. Tetsuya nunca usaba su nombre de pila a menos que fuese una situación seria. Sin duda Tetsuya le conocía mejor que nadie, por eso le había advertido aquello.

Se dedicó a detener a Kagami, él sabía que podía detenerlo fácilmente, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Pero, no tenía idea de que Kagami era no por nada considerado el As de la Kiseki no Sedai. Era Kagami Taiga, el As de la Generación de los Milagros... a un nivel que no muchos jugadores podían alcanzar. El balón estaba siendo peleado entre Miyaji y Moriyama junto a Ogiwara. Sin embargo, el balón pasó entonces a Imayoshi y de Imayoshi pasó a Kagami. La sonrisa arrogante que apareció en el pelirrojo consiguió enfurecer a Aomine.

— **No vas a ganar**— aseguró el pelirrojo, antes de borrar su sonrisa y poner un rostro serio para correr en dirección al aro. Había pasado a Aomine, pero Aomine era un monstruo también... Ellos solo no lo sabían.

Aomine le dio alcance rápidamente a Kagami, sorprendiéndolo a él e incluso a los otros Alfas de la Kiseki no Sedai. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Antes habían visto su velocidad, cuando había intentado darle alcance a Midorima, pero aquello había sido otra cosa diferente. Kagami frunció el ceño. Pero no se dejaría amedrentar, aunque fuese por la fuerza bruta, marcaría un último punto antes de que todo terminase. Un minuto era lo que quedaba, y todo quedaba en él. Un tiro. Uno solo. Afiló su mirada y se dispuso a atacar. Aomine era difícil, pero debía conseguirlo. Fue casi una lucha mental y por quien pasaba al otro antes. Kagami lo consiguió cuando solo faltaban quince segundos y consiguió el último tiro. Un tiro de dos puntos.

El marcador final era 14 a 0, a favor de la Kiseki no Sedai.

Teppei se apresuró en acercarse a los jugadores que iban a la cancha, pero su atención se dirigió inmediatamente a su novio. Imaginaba lo frustrado que se tenía que encontrar, por eso no se sorprendió cuando le alejó. Agachó la cabeza y se acercó a su cuñado, pero antes de hacerlo Hyuuga le tomó del brazo y le sentó a su lado. Teppei esbozó una sonrisa, mientras sentía los labios de Junpei hacer posesión de los propios. Siempre le gustaba cuando se besaban, su corazón siempre latía por la emoción. Besó la mejilla de su novio y se quedó apoyado en su hombro hasta que el segundo cuarto tuvo que empezar. Se fue a un lado de Tetsuya, quien tenía una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, el castaño dirigió su mirada a su cuñado y esbozó una sonrisa más amplía. Los ojos de Aomine brillaban con intensidad.

El segundo cuarto dio inicio. Hyuuga apretó los dientes, frustrado, a pesar de que estar con Teppei le había relajado ahora que volvía a la cancha su instinto Alfa le estaba diciendo que era imperdonable que no pudiese ganar para su Omega. Sabía que los demás del equipo debían estar frustrados, los entendía. Se estiró un poco, para luego entrecerrar sus ojos. Ese ambiente que se sentía era el mismo del que había escuchado hablar siempre. Ese ambiente de incertidumbre que vivían todos los que se enfrentaban a la Kiseki no Sedai. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él y en sus compañeros, pero no se rendirían. Todos tomaron su posición y el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato. Riko les advirtió que alguien se tenía que quedar defendiendo el aro, y los demás podían concentrarse en perforar el escudo del maldito gigante.

Takao obtuvo el balón, y rápidamente vio la mejor posición antes de sonreír malicioso y lanzarle la pelota directamente al moreno Alfa. Aomine tomó el balón y corrió con él hasta el arco contrario, pero antes de llegar al gigante de la Kiseki una cabellera rojiza lo detuvo. Aomine sonrió, ese tipo antes le había pasado, ahora tenía que devolverle el favor. Aomine sabía que tenía talento, y todos sabían que tenía talento, seguramente si no hubiese conocido a Tetsu hubiese terminado como los jugadores profesionales: solo y enfocado en que nadie le podía vencer. Pero con Tetsuya las cosas cambiaron y no se dejó llevar. Antes lo hacía, él y Hyuuga... Pero ahora, ambos tenían una pareja que controlaba sus ansias de grandeza y opacaba sus sentidos. Porque Aomine sabía, él _sabía_, que a pesar de ser unos Omegas, los hermanos Kiyoshi tenían mucho que todavía no aprendían. Y estaba seguro que cuando evolucionasen su poder, juntos serían peligrosos. Más de lo que ya de por sí eran dentro y fuera de la cancha.

Daiki no se dejaría ganar. El nunca se dejaría ganar. Aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

Él y Kagami comenzaron un uno contra uno. Aomine había observado al pelirrojo, y ya sabía que su capacidad se centraba en sus piernas y por ende en su capacidad de salto. Aomine era en cierto modo parecido, solo que su fuerte era la velocidad.

— **Estás perdiendo tu tiempo**— le dijo al pelirrojo con una sonrisa sarcástica— **Nadie puede vencerme excepto yo mismo. **

"_De momento_" añadió en su mente el moreno, deseando desviar la mirada hasta los hermanos Omega. En vez de eso, pensó de forma rápida y se le ocurrió una idea perfecta de cómo deshacerse de ese molesto pelirrojo. De momento" añadió en su mente el moreno, deseando desviar la mirada hasta los hermanos Omega. En vez de eso, pensó de forma rápida y se le ocurrió una idea perfecta de cómo deshacerse de ese molesto pelirrojo. Hizo una finta, e hizo el amago de saltar al mismo tiempo que hacía la finta, y Kagami cuando intentó bloquearlo saltó muy alto también. Daiki sonrió mientras empezaba a correr para alcanzar al pelivioleta. Kagami todavía no se fijaba en que entre más alto saltase, más se demoraría en aterrizar, y eso podía usarlo a su favor. Lo usó a su favor. Fue solo cuestión de segundos en los que le dio la vuelta a todo.

Cuando llegó frente a Murasakibara, quien tenía una expresión aburrida, no dudó en hacer un tiro sin forma. Nunca le habían fallado, jamás habían logrado detener uno de sus tiros sin forma. Pero, ¿no dicen que hay una primera vez para todo?... Sí, la hay. para absolutamente todo.

— **¡Defensa!**— gritó Hyuuga cuando vio que el tiro de Aomine era bloqueado por el gigante.

Aomine estaba conmocionado, no podía creérselo... ¿había parado su tiro? ¿SU TIRO? Ese maldito bastardo. Tetsuya se mordió el labio, impresionado por lo que veía, debía admitir que ese gigante era bueno. No... era buenísimo. Teppei hizo una mueca molesta, él también pensaba que ese pelivioleta era bueno... pero tenía _esa _expresión. Esa maldita expresión de aburrimiento que le crispaba los nervios. ¿Por qué estaba jugando si estaba aburrido? ¿Por qué era tan bueno si estaba ABURRIDO? Él amaba el baloncesto, podía dar su salud por él... podía arriesgar su pierna de nuevo... porque amaba el baloncesto. Pero ese tipo... ese tipo era bueno sin esfuerzo, era bueno... y le importaba poco. Solo jugaba para ganar. Lo había notado. Y le frustraba de una manera increíble. Cuando entrase... Él lo derrotaría. Demostraría que ese maldito pelivioleta no era perfecto.

Los miembros del equipo mixto se dedicaron a defender lo mejor posible, pero dos tiros de Midorima entraron en los primeros cinco minutos del segundo cuarto. Hyuuga se acercó rápido a Takao y le ordenó que marcase a Midorima. No podía dejarle volver a tocar el balón, no importaba cómo fuese, pero Takao no podía dejar que ese Alfa tocase el maldito balón nunca más. Takao fue rápidamente, él se encargaría. Ese maldito loco de los tiros ridículamente largos no volvería a dejarlos en ridículo. De eso se encargaría él.

La Kiseki no Sedai no pudo avanzar más, porque Takao se encargó de bloquear a Midorima. Por su vista de Halcón, veía los pases antes que el Alfa, y por ello los desviaba al coste que fuese. No dejó tocar a Midorima el balón en todos los minutos que restaron del segundo cuarto. La Kiseki no Sedai no pudo avanzar, porque Ogiwara, Hyuuga, Aomine y Moriyama defendieron el aro. El silbato sonó. Se había terminado el segundo cuarto. El marcador final había sido 20 - 0 a favor de la Kiseki no Sedai. En la banca, dos personas se levantaron. Riko llamó a todos, dos se quedaron en la banca y dos hermanos salían al ataque.

— **Bienvenidos**— les dijo Aomine cuando les vio con el uniforme puesto, ocasionando que Teppei esbozase una sonrisa y Tetsuya suspirase. Era la hora. El único cuarto que podrían jugar. Y por eso, darían el todo por el todo. Tetsuya estaba preparado. Su habilidad no había sido demostraba aún, pero ahora era la hora.

Akashi, desde la tribuna, esbozó una sonrisa.

Aquello prometía ponerse interesante.

* * *

><p>¿Demasiada incoherencia? ¿Quedó muy tedioso? ¿Muy largo? LO SIENTO MONTONES. Yo no soy buena para describir partidos, soy un cero a la izquierda para eso, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Intenté no ponerme como los comentaristas que dicen hasta que respiró un jugador, Akemi-chan me dijo que no lo hiciera xD en fin, aquí los votos.<p>

**Pareja - Número de Votos.**

**Midorima x Takao** » 5 votos.

**Kasamatsu x Himuro** » 2 votos.

**Reo x Akashi** » 2 votos.

**Imayoshi x Hanamiya** » 4 votos.

**Kasamatsu x Kise** » 4 votos.

**Imayoshi x Izuki** » 2 votos.

**Miyaji x Kotaro** » 2 votos.

**Moriyama x Izuki** » 2 votos.

**Midorima x Akashi** » 1 voto.

**Himuro x Takao** » 1 voto.

**Ekichi x Reo** » 1 voto.

**Imayoshi x Wakamatsu** » 1 voto.

**Imayoshi x Akashi** » 1 voto.

**Moriyama x Shinya** » 1 voto.

**Ogiwara x Chihiro **» 1 voto.

**Reo x Kotaro **» 1 voto.

**Furihata x Akashi **» 1 voto.

**Wei Liu x Himuro **» 1 voto.

**Kojiro x Hanamiya **» 1 voto.

**Miyaji x Taisuke **» 1 voto.

_Gracias por leer_ :3

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi que juro no tardaré tanto en traer.

P.D: Con el último capítulo de Kuroko no Basuke (anime) todos mis feels MuraKiyo están ONFIRE. Por eso... si traigo one-shots antes de subir el capi, no me maten xD


	4. Parte IV

**Previo a lectura.**

Ruego una enorme disculpa a todos los que estaban leyendo o esperando este fic y vieron que en meses no actualicé. No quiero llenarme de excusas, ya que soy una fiel creyente de que las excusas agravan la falta solo os diré que mi primer semestre en la Universidad fue mucho más difícil de lo que yo pensé en un principio y por eso casi no tuve vida por seis meses aprox.

Como recompensa por haberme esperado tanto, os traigo dos capítulos recién salidos del horno. De aquí en adelante, las actualizaciones serán aproximadamente cada dos semanas o por ahí, no volveré a demorarme meses (lo juro por la garrita). Por otro lado, muchas gracias a las bellisimas personas que esperaron este fic y estos capítulos. Os extrañé mucho a todos los lectores, y nuevamente no me maten por haber demorado tanto. ¡Nunca más! Lo prometo, porque el juro está demasiado usado ya a estas alturas. Nya.

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!fic. M-preg. Lemon. AU. Posible Drama. Romantismo (a la manera de Murasakibara y Bakagami, señores). **OoC** (por ser un AU, las personalidades han cambiado). **Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes irte**.

**Personaje(s)**: Kuroko Tetsuya (Kiyoshi Tetsuya). Kiyoshi Teppei.

Equipo Mixto de Teiko. Equipo Alfa de Teiko. Riko Aida.

**Pareja(s): **Kagami/Kuroko**. **Murasakibara/Kiyoshi**. **Aomine/Kuroko. Hyuuga/Kiyoshi. A decidir todavía las demás.

**Rating**: T, futuramente M.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** En este capítulo se verán sólo dos habilidades de Kuroko (las de la serie) y que NO son exactamente en el orden de la serie. Recordad, también, que aquí Tetsuya no está unido a nadie a nivel de luz (al menos no con Aomine ni con Kagami). ¡Eso es todo, a leer!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En cursiva se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys will be boys.<br>**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB.

**Parte IV.**

Teppei se posicionó en el centro de la cancha, con Kuroko mirándole con tanta fijeza que cualquiera pudiese haberse confundido y haber tomado al chico de cabello celeste como un novio celoso en vez de un hermano menor. Ogiwara y Moriyama estaban en la banca, moviendo sus pies con nerviosismo, todo estaba en las manos de los hermanos para avanzar lo más posible que pudiesen el partido en ese único cuarto.

El pitido inicial dio el comienzo del juego, las manos de Teppei antes vacías ahora tenían el balón que Takao le había dado y ni corto ni perezoso decidió ir a por todas. Corriendo hasta el lugar en el cual estaba Murasakibara con mirada decidida a pesar del aburrimiento con el que le veía el pelivioleta. Alguien se pone delante de él, dispuesto a quitarle el balón, Kagami aparece dispuesto a no dejar pasar a ese omega de altura anormal.

Teppei hace el amago de retroceder antes de soltar el balón, bajo la incrédula mirada de todos los alfas pero la sonrisa de superioridad de los chicos del equipo Mixto. Teppei avanza, aprovechando el segundo de confusión y con una enorme sonrisa recibe nuevamente el balón. Todos ven alucinados el balón en las manos del castaño y lo notan en aquel momento: el peliceleste está solo a unos pasos de él.

Los Alfas nunca habían escuchado de la habilidad de Kuroko, o más bien nunca le habían tomado importancia, y ahora es cuando se arrepienten. Aunque Teppei está más que dispuesto a marcarle un punto a Murasakibara, y lo intenta, su tiro se ve detenido aunque por poco por el gigante. Regresa de un salto a un lado de su hermano, quien tiene una mirada neutra pero sus ojos brillan con entusiasmo. Se nota cuanto ama jugar con su hermano mayor.

El balón llega a los Omegas, específicamente a Teppei, por medio de Hyuuga quien está dispuesto a dejar el juego en las manos de su novio confiando plenamente en él. Y es entonces que el verdadero juego da comienzo, con el balón nuevamente en sus manos va directamente a atacar a Murasakibara pero ya los Alfas no cometen el error de dejar que Kagami se encargue únicamente de ese omega castaño, sino que Imayoshi Souchi avanza también.

Imayoshi juzga el área, y no nota a Kuroko, por eso se esfuerzan por quitarle el balón de las manos a Teppei pero éste nuevamente suelta el balón y esboza una sonrisa maliciosa, tan rara en sus labios. Hace amago de avanzar de nuevo, y aprovechándose de que los Alfas estúpidamente se lo creen, retrocede para ver que Kagami le persigue y que Souchi ya lo ha dejado. _Ah, que tonto_. Avanza nuevamente, pasando a Kagami quien se ve enfrentado por Aomine quien esboza una sonrisa de superioridad no permitiéndole ir hasta su cuñado.

Murasakibara, confiado en que no podrían pasarle, solo ve aburrido el avance el chico que... ¿no lleva el balón? Espera, ¡no lleva el balón! Murasakibara ni siquiera se esfuerza por saltar, quizás solo por el aburrimiento del momento, pero es su error. El balón llega desde el otro lado de la cancha hasta las manos de Teppei, y el primer punto es marcado. ¡El primer punto de partido para los chicos del Equipo Mixto! Los Alfas entran en conmoción, han sobrepasado la defensa de Murasakibara. Atsushi mira con interés a Teppei, quien vuelve con sus compañeros.

Tetsuya le da una palmadita a su hermano, alegre de que consiguiese lo que quería, y entonces Imayoshi comprende por qué no le veía y que se equivoco. El alcance de los pases de Tetsuya no es únicamente un poco lejos, sino más bien la mitad de la cancha. _O la cancha completa_. Pero también se da cuenta de que los pases de Kuroko no son dirigidos a nadie que no sea el castaño, y recuerda que alguna vez escuchó algo de otra escuela. De una escuela en la cual habían dos hermanos Omegas que hacían todas sus jugadas juntos. "Luz y Sombra", decían, y cuando recordó los apellidos lo comprendió.

Imayoshi comprende que para ganar e impedir que el equipo Mixto avance, uno de los hermanos debe irse y sabe que el que debe hacerlo es Teppei. Puede que Tetsuya sea quien hace los pases, pero finalmente es Teppei quien efectúa los tiros y sabe que él es el más peligroso. Una sola visión general y sabe cuál es el problema, y sabe cómo detenerlo. En cuanto el balón se pone en juego nuevamente, es Imayoshi el que va a enfrentar a Kiyoshi Teppei.

Teppei ve sorprendido que Imayoshi es quien le detiene por sí solo, y por la mirada de lástima de la mitad del gimnasio, comprende que eso es rematadamente malo. Se dispone al Alfa que se ve tan peligroso como Hanamiya Makoto, uno de los jugadores de su primo Akashi. Pero, Imayoshi se equivocó y lo supo tan pronto como Aomine empezó a correr en dirección al aro y hasta Murasakibara. Justo a un lado de su rostro pasó el balón desde las manos de Tetsuya Kiyoshi.

Teppei aprovechó que Imayoshi se había ido a detener a Aomine para adelantarse y quedarse muy cerca del aro. Aomine había saltado, y Murasakibara saltó también para detenerlo pero fue entonces que el balón salió de las manos de Aomine para pasarse a las manos de Teppei y éste lanzó un tiro de tres puntos gracias a la distancia del aro. Ocupado como estaba Murasakibara, no pudo detener el tiro. Teppei gritó de alegría al ver que su tiro había entrado, y el resto del equipo se unió al festejo. Chocando las manos con su cuñado, volvieron a tomar posición.

El pitido sonó, anunciando un tiempo y Teppei miró con miedo en dirección a la banca pero notó que para su sorpresa no había sido su entrenadora quien había pedido tiempo. Volteó a ver a la banca de los Alfas, y una muchacha pelirosa con cabello largo miraba a los jugadores y hablaba con un rostro que suponía era de enojo. Él conocía a esa chica, en realidad todos los del Equipo Mixto la conocían. Después de todo...

Esa chica era la novia de Aida Riko, su entrenadora.

— **Parece que Satsu-chan empezará a jugar enserio**— se dijo a sí misma Riko, con una sonrisa de lado. Satsuki siempre le decía que cuando tuviesen un partido entre sus dos equipos, ella no quería que Riko holgazaneará y por ello se lo pondría difícil.

— **Pensé que ya estábamos jugando enserio**— dijo Teppei con un puchero, ocasionando que Tetsuya riese por lo bajo.

El tiempo libre terminó y todos tuvieron que volver a la cancha, Teppei se dio cuenta de que efectivamente algo había cambiado en el equipo Alfa. Las miradas se habían afilado, las sonrisas de superioridad habían vuelto y entonces se dieron cuenta que se lo empezaban a tomar enserio. Pero, los hermanos también notaron que la atención ahora parecía puesta en ellos. Aomine sonrió con ironía al notarlo, por fin se habían dado cuenta que el peligro no estaba en los "Extras" sino en los Protagonistas de ese juego. Que el peligro eran Teppei y Tetsuya.

Los del equipo Alfa estaban decididos a no dejarles avanzar más, excepto Murasakibara quien solo se aburriría (o centraría) en no dejar al castaño Omega avanzar más. Sabía que los puntos anteriores habían sido solo una suerte y nada más. Aunque Momo-chin le había dicho que tuviese cuidado, ya que según todos los datos que había reunido de los Omegas cuando estaban en la cancha las cosas cambiaban radicalmente. Pero también les comentó que Teppei estaba lesionado, y que solo podría jugar un cuarto. Eso era una ventaja.

El balón volvió al juego y esta vez fue el equipo Alfa quien consiguió quedárselo, ahora ya sabían que debían ir a atacar en vez de defender. Murasakibara defendería el aro y ellos se encargarían de atacar para destrozar cualquier esperanza que tuviese el equipo Mixto de ganar. Teppei intercambió una mirada con Tetsuya, siendo ésta captada por Aomine y Hyuuga quienes se miraron y asintieron entre ellos. Con el tiempo, siempre comprendían lo que querían decidir las miradas de los hermanos Omega y esa no era la excepción. Entendían lo que pretendían, y les dejarían. De momento.

Era Kagami quien recibía el balón, mientras que Midorima se quedaba en la mitad de la cancha sin moverse un milímetro. Kagami esperaba que fuese Aomine el que fuese a enfrentarle sin embargo estaba equivocado. Quien salió a enfrentarlo no fue otro que Kiyoshi Teppei. El castaño mantenía una sonrisa serena, tan serena que Murasakibara quería aplastarlo viéndole desde su lugar. La piel le cosquilleaba, porque sentía la relajación de ese Omega y le odiaba por ello.

Kagami estaba concentrado en eludir al Omega frente a él, tanto que no notó que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad hasta que vio a Teppei correr hasta el aro y el balón dirigiéndose hasta él. Notó que bajo sus manos, y en el lugar en el cual antes estaba el Omega, se encontraba el tipo invisible del equipo Mixto. Se volteó, dispuesto a detener a Teppei, sin embargo Aomine apareció y bloqueó su paso. Esa lucha era de otras personas, y no permitiría que Kagami interfiriese.

Kiyoshi saltó para hacer otro punto, pero Murasakibara no estaba dispuesto a dejarle hacerlo. Saltó, a la misma altura del castaño pero éste soltó el balón con una sonrisa maliciosa que se le antojó, al mismo tiempo, apetecible. Riko, en la banca, sonrió de lado. Ella no le contaba todo a Satsuki, sobre todo no le contaba todo porque aquello que iba a ocurrir lo había sabido hacía muy poco. En realidad, hacía no más de un par de minutos. "Entrenadora, Tetsu sabe tirar" eso le había dicho Aomine, mirando a su cuñado y novio. Aida sonrió, y se acomodó mientras sus ojos conectaban con los de su novia.

— **Ya está**— le dijo Teppei, Murasakibara volteó su mirada, para ver como Kiyoshi Tetsuya tenía el balón en sus manos y optaba una posición extraña. Solo fueron unos segundos, unos segundos en los cuales el balón desapareció de las manos de Tetsuya y un pitido se escuchó. Un tiro de tres puntos había sido marcado.

Por las manos de Kiyoshi Tetsuya.

* * *

><p>La verdad la verdad, siento que me ha quedado incoherente pero juzgadlo ustedes. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.<p> 


	5. Parte V

**Previo a lectura.**

He aquí el segundo capítulo de actualización como medio de disculpa.

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!fic. M-preg. Lemon. AU. Posible Drama. Romantismo (a la manera de Murasakibara y Bakagami, señores). **OoC** (por ser un AU, las personalidades han cambiado). **Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes irte**.

**Personaje(s)**: Kuroko Tetsuya (Kiyoshi Tetsuya). Kiyoshi Teppei.

Equipo Mixto de Teiko. Equipo Alfa de Teiko. Aida Riko. Momoi Satsuki.

**Pareja(s): **Kagami/Kuroko**. **Murasakibara/Kiyoshi**. **Aomine/Kuroko. Hyuuga/Kiyoshi. A decidir todavía las demás.

**Rating**: T, futuramente M.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** En este capítulo se verán sólo dos habilidades de Kuroko (las de la serie) y que NO son exactamente en el orden de la serie. Recordad, también, que aquí Tetsuya no está unido a nadie a nivel de luz (al menos no con Aomine ni con Kagami). ¡Eso es todo, a leer!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En cursiva se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys will be boys.<br>**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB.

**Parte V.**

Los Alfas no se habían esperado aquello, de hecho, en la zona de espectadores Akashi abría sus ojos y Kise acallaba sus gritos (gritos a los cuales el mundo ya se había acostumbrado y no le tomaban importancia). Akashi sonrió con prepotencia, mientras Kise solo reía entre dientes sacando el lado que estaba emparentado con Akashi en el proceso. Akashi solo era capaz de pensar una cosa: ¡Mira que bien que me lo habían ocultado!

Tetsuya sonreía, como pocas veces alguno había visto: con prepotencia. Teppei tocó el suelo y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano menor. El público que presenciaba el partido aplaudió, incluso Akashi aplaudió mientras que Kise festejaba feliz. Nuevamente los gritos del rubio se dejaron escuchar, pero nadie le dio importancia. Los Alfas estaban conmocionados, incluso Satsuki estaba sorprendida. Pero había sido su culpa, culpa de la Kiseki no Sedai, por no haberse dado cuenta que la arma secreta del Equipo Mixto eran los hermanos Kiyoshi.

— **¡Lo hiciste, Tetsu! ¡Lo lograste!**— Aida tuvo que pedir tiempo, pues Teppei no pensaba soltar a su hermano y la verdad es que el árbitro tenía un rostro extraño como si estuviese enojado.

Teppei estaba muy feliz, pues su hermano había conseguido encestar. La verdad era que habían entrenado al peliceleste entre Hyuuga, Aomine y él mismo para que pudiese tirar. Teppei sabía que lo que de verdad hacía su hermano era ser su sombra en la cancha, pero eso no era lo que Teppei quería para su hermanito y por eso había querido enseñarle a encestar. Claro que no lo hubiese logrado solo, pues Hyuuga le había enseñado una posición cómoda para tirar y Aomine finalmente había logrado que encestase. Él solo había sido quien le había dado la motivación para intentarlo.

El partido volvió a lo normal luego de esa pequeña demostración de afecto entre los hermanos, los Alfas tenían el balón pero fue arrebatado rápidamente. Las cosas cambiaron su rumbo a partir de ese tiro en manos del peli celeste. A solo un minuto desde la continuación del partido, los dos Omegas ya habían marcado cinco puntos de partido con un tiro de tres puntos y uno de dos puntos a manos de Tetsuya y Teppei respectivamente. Desde ese momento, Murasakibara decidió que había tenido suficiente y para sorpresa de todos los presentes (incluso de Satsuki) salió de su posición defensiva.

Teppei sonrió de lado, lo había conseguido. Había conseguido sacar al Alfa con mirada de aburrido de la zona de defensa, y aunque sabía que no iban a ganar ese partido (porque lo sabía, no era estúpido después de todo aunque eso no significase que se iba a rendir de intentarlo) se conformaría con haber logrado un avance. Los Alfas supieron que Atsushi había encontrado la emoción en el juego, e Imayoshi lo otorgó al Omega que sonreía eternamente. Después de todo, ese Omega con altura anormal había sido el primero que le había marcado un punto a Atsushi.

El balón volvió al juego y se continuó el tercer cuarto. La mirada de Teppei estaba fija en Murasakibara, enfrentándole en una batalla silenciosa que no tenía necesidad de palabras. El balón fue a dar a las manos de Hyuuga quien lanzó un tiro de tres puntos que casi es interceptado por Kagami de no ser porque Aomine se lo impidió. Un tiro de tres puntos fue marchado y el equipo Mixto ya iba remontando. El marcador iba 20 - 15 a favor de los Alfas, pero en solo un cuarto los Omegas del equipo Mixto habían logrado casi alcanzarles.

Teppei se pudo dar cuenta al mirar el marcador que solo tenían dos minutos antes de que acabase aquel cuarto, el único cuarto en el cual podría jugar, y la única forma de quedarse conforme era alcanzando a los Alfas. ¡O superándolos! Sabía qué debía hacer, y por eso mismo conectó su mirada con la de su hermano ignorando al Alfa al que continuaba enfrentando. Tetsuya comprendió, y Teppei en un rápido movimiento se liberó de Murasakibara.

El balón llegó a sus manos gracias a Tetsuya, y encestó un tiro de dos puntos pero se dio cuenta de que Murasakibara ya había comprendido el ritmo porque le había seguido y aunque no había logrado (¿o no había querido?) detenerle iba a hacerlo en algún momento. Rogando a los dioses que fuese una buena idea, se fue a la mitad de la cancha y recibió el balón de las manos de Aomine. Murasakibara siguió el balón con la mirada, y Teppei lo lanzó imitando perfectamente a Midorima.

Nadie pudo suponer que el balón estaba siendo lanzado a las manos de Tetsuya y que éste encestaba un tiro de tres puntos sin que nadie pudiese preverlo. Midorima frunció el ceño, porque ese chico había copiado su técnica aunque no pudiese encestar de la misma manera que él lo hacía. _Menos de un minuto_, se dijo Teppei. ¡Y ya los habían alcanzado! Corrió hasta alcanzar el aro y el balón llegó a sus manos, encestó un tiro de dos puntos justo antes de que sonase el pitido que anunciaba el término del tercer cuarto. La puntuación era 22-20 a favor del Equipo Mixto.

Teppei tocó el suelo y se sintió tranquilo, relajado, y también conforme. Porque lo habían logrado. En solo un cuarto, habían logrado alcanzar a la Kiseki no Sedai. Pero ahí terminaba. Aida Riko mandaba un cambio de jugadores, Teppei y Tetsuya eran reemplazados por Ogiwara y por Moriyama. Ambos susurraban un Suerte pero estaban conformes. Solo podían observar en qué terminaba finalmente el partido desde aquel momento.

Y así lo hicieron.

Fuese por la razón que fuese, el equipo Mixto recobró todas sus energías y los Alfas no pudieron avanzar en los primeros minutos del cuarto. Claro, avanzaron finalmente, pero no tanto como para ser una victoria aplastante y una derrota humillante del equipo Mixto. La puntuación final había quedado en 26-22 a favor de la Kiseki no Sedai, definido solo por dos tiros de tres puntos a manos de Midorima Shintarou. Akashi se encogió de hombros cuando el final fue anunciado, sabía que iban a perder desde el inicio pero no es que le gustase ver a Teppei con un rostro de dolor y a Tetsuya con los ojos más oscuros que de costumbre. Era su primer partido juntos, después de todo.

— ¡Quitad esas caras!— ambos Omegas vieron sorprendidos a Hyuuga y Aomine, aunque quien había gritado era Hyuuga— Para nosotros, ganamos. ¿Entendido?... Y, ¿sabéis por qué?— Teppei negó, algo confuso— Porque gracias a ustedes nos pusimos al nivel de la Kiseki no Sedai y fuimos los primeros en marcarles puntos, tontos.

Teppei sonrió entonces, abrazando a su hermano quien pasaba sus manos por la cintura del mayor y ambos se levantaban para unirse al abrazo grupal que se daba todo el equipo Mixto. Al final, Hyuuga tenía razón. La Kiseki no Sedai había sido vencida, puede que no en puntaje, pero sí en otras cosas. Porque en la mente de los Alfas de la Kiseki no Sedai había quedado... Que si Kiyoshi Tetsuya y Kiyoshi Teppei hubiesen seguido jugando, hubiesen perdido.

.

..

...

— **Así que Kiyoshi Teppei, ¿uhm?**— un pelivioleta caminaba en dirección a su gimnasio, mirando el lugar por el cual venían de re ojo. A su lado, un chico pelirrojo río.

— **Son interesantes, ¿no, Atsushi?**— Murasakibara dio una última mirada al gimnasio del Equipo Mixto.

— **Sí, lo son.**

* * *

><p>He aquí el capítulo, decidme ustedes que tal han quedado...<p>

¡Por cierto! Las votaciones continúan ya que hay mucha pelea entre las parejas, los personajes que queden separados después de los siguientes dos capítulos (tiempo en el cual pueden votar) serán sorteados con algún alfa (o escogidos por mi) 3

Muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic y por todo el apoyo que me habéis brindado, ¡gracias por leer!


	6. Parte VI

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!fic. M-preg. Lemon. AU. Posible Drama. Romantismo (a la manera de Murasakibara y Bakagami, señores). **OoC** (por ser un AU, las personalidades han cambiado). **Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes irte**.

**Personaje(s)**: Kuroko Tetsuya (Kiyoshi Tetsuya). Kiyoshi Teppei.

Equipo Mixto de Teiko. Equipo Alfa de Teiko. Aida Riko. Momoi Satsuki.

**Pareja(s): **Murasakibara/Kiyoshi**. **Kagami/Kuroko**. ** Aomine/Kuroko. Hyuuga/Kiyoshi. A decidir todavía las demás.

**Rating**: T, futuramente M.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En cursiva se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys will be boys.<br>**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB.

**Parte VI.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Kiyoshi Tetsuya se le veía solo. O más bien se le sabía solo, porque gracias a su falta de presencia cuando no estaba con su hermano mayor nadie le notaba demasiado. La verdad es que Tetsuya lo prefería así, porque el grupo reducido del cual formaba parte le gustaba como estaba: reducido, aunque a veces se incluyesen sus primos.

Las razones por las cuales Tetsuya estaba solo es que su hermano le había llegado el celo y se encontraba encerrado en su habitación como tantas otras veces que le había llegado el celo. Debido a que el juego contra los Alfas había sido la semana anterior (Jueves), el pre-celo de Teppei había iniciado el mismo Viernes y para el Domingo estaba encerrado en su habitación. Debido a que el celo de Tetsuya siempre era después del de su hermano, estaba acostumbrado a que en esos días estaba solo o acompañado de su novio y su cuñado. En esa ocasión, estaba solo.

Aomine se había ido a entrenar luego de comer juntos y Hyuuga estaba ocupado viendo los futuros partidos de práctica... uno sería contra el equipo Omega y Tetsuya ya sentía la presión de la mirada de su primo sobre su cabeza mientras hacían las jugadas planificadas por el mismísimo Seijuurou.

La hora del almuerzo todavía no había terminado por lo cual Tetsuya decidió ir al Gimnasio en el cual estaría practicando a esa hora Aomine, tan concentrado iba en sus pasos y al mismo tiempo pensando en cómo sobrellevaría su hermano su celo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien pasaba corriendo sin fijarse hasta que lo chocaba y Tetsuya tocaba el suelo. Sintiéndose un tanto aturdido por la repentina caída, abrió los ojos que había cerrado al caer y se fijo que la persona que había chocado con él era nada más y nada menos que Kagami Taiga, el As de la _Kiseki no Sedai_.

— **¡Lo siento mu...! ¿Cho? ¿Kiyoshi? ¿Eres tú?**— Tetsuya puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo.

— **Kagami Taiga-san. Sí, mucho gusto. Soy Kiyoshi Tetsuya**— se presentó mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el uniforme. Kagami le observó como un idiota un par de segundos más antes de inclinarse.

— **Lo siento mucho, Kiyoshi. No me fije por donde iba**— Tetsuya se abstuvo de alzar una ceja ante la falta de los honoríficos, sin embargo no lo hizo y solo le observó con la expresión neutra que siempre se podía ver en su rostro cuando no estaba con su hermano.

— **No se preocupe, Kagami-san. Yo tampoco estaba viendo dónde caminaba**— Kagami observó la expresión en el rostro del Kiyoshi menor, o mejor dicho la falta de expresión en el rostro del menor en la familia Kiyoshi y se sorprendió pensando que se veía mucho mejor con alguna expresión en su rostro como las que le mostraba a su hermano mayor.

— **¿Y tu hermano mayor, Kiyoshi?— **quería hacer conversación, aunque no entendía por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia.

— **Tiene su tiempo libre**— explicó como si nada, Kagami entendió a la primera.

Cuando los Omegas hablaban de su celo, siempre hablaban de su "tiempo libre", Kagami nunca lo había comprendido pero incluso en Estados Unidos los Alfas hablaban de esa forma y para esas alturas ya no le sorprendía que su mente relacionase que un Omega dijese "Tiempo libre" con "El celo". Observó a Tetsuya, claramente su falta de expresión estaba relacionada con que su hermano estuviese en su celo. Después de todo, de lo que había escuchado, ellos dos siempre habían compartido juntos. Había quienes les conocían desde antes y por ello se lo habían contado.

— **Entonces por ello estás solo...**— murmuró Kagami, Kuroko le observó y Kagami continuó— **He escuchado que siempre estás con tu hermano, por gente que os conoce desde antes. Por ello, pensé que es solo por eso. Se ve que os queréis mucho...**

Tetsuya miró hacia otro lado, esbozando una sonrisa que no deseaba que el Alfa viese, él amaba a su hermano. Había sido su mejor amigo desde que había sido adoptado y era por ello que le quería tanto. Y sabía que cuando estaban juntos no podía evitar sonreír y dejar de lado su continua indiferencia, pero cuando estaba solo prefería que nadie le viese sonreír a menos que fuese Aomine al cual sonreía de una forma diferente. No ampliamente, pero Aomine siempre comprendía que era una sonrisa ofrecida solo a él. Borró la sonrisa y volvió su rostro hasta el de Kagami.

— **Sí, siempre estamos juntos y le quiero mucho**— pronunció con aparente indiferencia, aunque sus ojos estaban brillantes— ¿Y vuestro amigo, Kagami-san?— se decidió a cambiar el tema.

— **¿Atsushi? Estaba comprando dulces hace un rato, supongo que vendrá pronto...—** se quedó callado, no sabiendo que decir para alargar la conversación.

La verdad era que estaba un tanto impresionado por la indiferencia que demostraba el rostro de Tetsuya. La verdad le parecía mucho más hermoso si estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa de las que le obsequiaba a su hermano. Como sería de feliz si ese Omega le ofreciese una sonrisa así. Se reprendió enseguida por sus pensamientos, ese Omega tenía novio, no tenía que pensar así de él. No tardó mucho en observar que una cabellera morada se acercaba, Tetsuya también lo notó.

— **Parece que su amigo viene ahí, Kagami-san. Es mejor que os deje solos, nos veremos. Saludos a su amigo...**— Tetsuya se fue entonces, y Kagami solo se pudo quedar mirando cómo se iba hasta que Murasakibara llegó a su lado y curioso vio hacia dónde veía.

— **¿Con quién estabas hablando?— **cuestionó curioso el Alfa, sintiendo el olor de un Omega.

— **Kiyoshi...**— al ver la cara de Atsushi, añadió— **Tetsuya. El de pelo celeste.**

— **Ah**— comentó indiferente, no le interesaba demasiado el Kiyoshi menor. En cambio, el mayor había llamado su atención dentro de la cancha. Quizás podría averiguar cosas de él pronto. Para algo tenían a Sat-chin de su lado en el equipo Alfa.

Mientras Tetsuya caminaba hacia el Gimnasio, se preguntaba por qué había hablado con ese Alfa. Habían hablado tan normalmente que ahora que lo pensaba eso era extraño, nunca había hablado tranquilamente con ningún Alfa que no fuesen Aomine y su cuñado, Hyuuga. La verdad era que le había agradado hablar con Kagami Taiga, aunque hubiesen cortado toda comunicación en cuanto el Alfa de pelo morado había llegado. Al menos había sido una conversación, corta, pero había valido de la pena aunque Tetsuya no entendía por qué... pero luego lo pensaría. Llegó al Gimnasio y vio a Aomine entrenando por lo cual se acercó.

— **Aomine-kun.**

— **¡Tetsu! ¿Siempre debes hacerme eso?**

Tetsuya asintió sacando un suspiro de Aomine quien le pasó las manos por la cintura y se acercó para besarle. Tetsuya correspondió su beso con suavidad, aunque su mente le jugó una mala pasada y en vez de los ojos azules de Aomine vio unos borgoña. No entendió por qué, o no quiso entender. No quería pensar en todo lo que implicaba, después de todo... _así era mejor_.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí este capítulo! Algo corto, lo sé, pero la verdad no me salía nada más largo y solo quería ver un avance para el KagaKuro que vari s esperaban n.n espero que os gustase *da besos*<p>

Entre tanto, doy las votaciones para las parejas y como están hasta el momento, organizada por número de votos. ¡Éste es el último capítulo en el cual se puede votar!

**Pareja - Número de Votos.**

**Furihata x Akashi** » 9 votos.

**Midorima x Takao** » 7 votos.

**Kasamatsu x Kise** » 7 votos.

**Imayoshi x Izuki** » 6 votos.

**Reo x Akashi** » 4 votos.

**Imayoshi x Hanamiya** » 4 votos.

**Miyaji x Kotaro** » 3 votos.

**Moriyama x Izuki** » 3 votos.

**Yukio x Himuro** » 2 votos.

**Imayoshi x Wakamatsu** » 2 votos.

**Ogiwara x Chihiro** » 2 votos.

**Imayoshi x Akashi** » 1 voto.

**Moriyama x Shinya** » 1 voto.

**Reo x Kotaro** » 1 voto.

**Wei Liu x Himuro** » 1 voto.

**Kojiro x Hanamiya** » 1 voto.

**Miyaji x Taisuke** » 1 voto.

**Nijimura x Akashi** » 1 voto.

**Wei Liu x Fukui** » 1 voto.

**Reo x Takao** » 1 voto.

**Midorima x Akashi** » 1 voto.

**Himuro x Takao** » 1 voto.

**Ekichi x Reo** » 1 voto.


	7. Parte VII

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!fic. M-preg. Lemon. AU. Posible Drama. Romantismo (a la manera de Murasakibara y Bakagami, señores). **OoC** (por ser un AU, las personalidades han cambiado). **Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes irte**.

**Personaje(s)**: Kuroko Tetsuya (Kiyoshi Tetsuya). Kiyoshi Teppei. Familia Kiyoshi. Nijimura Shuzo. Haizaki Shougo. Takao Kazunari. Izuki Shun. OC's.

**Pareja(s): **Murasakibara/Kiyoshi**. **Kagami/Kuroko**. **Aomine/Kuroko. Hyuuga/Kiyoshi. Nijumura/Haizaki. A decidir todavía las demás.

**Rating**: T, futuramente M.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de la autora:** Este es un capítulo de transición, aprovechado para introducir algunos nuevos personajes y una nueva pareja además de unos OC's que quería sacar a la luz. Quizás quedó un poco aburrido así que me disculpo de antemano. ¡Os veo abajo!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En cursiva se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys will be boys.<strong>**  
><strong>A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB.

**Parte VII.**

Cuando Teppei despertó, desorientado y con su cuerpo hecho polvo, Tetsuya ya estaba en casa. Después de una difícil semana, aquel día Domingo no había querido salir a pesar de que sus padres habían insistido que lo hiciese. Teppei se sentía agotado, pero se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. El sonido de ésta fue lo que le indicó a Tetsuya que su hermano había despertado. En realidad el celo de su hermano mayor había terminado antes, pero tan agotado había quedado que el mayor solo había dormido desde que había despertado.

Tetsuya llevó una bandeja repleta de comida a la habitación de su hermano y entró cuando éste estaba poniéndose una camiseta. Teppei sonrió al verlo y Tetsuya le hizo recostarse mientras ponía la bandeja en sus piernas y se recostaba a su lado. Comieron con calma, o al menos Tetsuya comió con calma pues Teppei comió muchísimo más rápido que Tetsuya aunque su hermano lo entendía. Cuando ya habían saciado su hambre, Tetsuya dejó la bandeja en el velador a un lado de la cama y se abrazó a su hermano.

Teppei se acostó mejor y se apoyó en el pecho de su hermano mientras bostezaba. La verdad es que su semana había sido realmente agotadora y necesitaba descansar. Tetsuya se levantó, para que Teppei quedase ocupando toda la cama y él solo un espacio (el justo para que no fuese incómodo para su hermano estar apoyado en su pecho). Sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano mayor, realmente le había extrañado mucho en el tiempo en el cual había estado encerrado. Quería contarle lo que había pasado con Kagami Taiga, el extraño encuentro que tuvieron y lo que le ocurrió después.

Pero primero, su hermano necesitaba descansar.

**_Horas más tarde, una y media de la tarde aproximadamente._**

Teppei abrió los ojos, ahogando un bostezo y se orientó viéndose a sí mismo siendo mimado por su hermano menor. Sonrió, y se incorporó un poco haciendo que Tetsuya se incorporase también. Teppei pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su hermano menor y beso su cabeza con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños. Se levantaron en poco rato, con Teppei vestido y con Tetsuya despeinado pero vestido también. Fueron al comedor, oyendo las voces de sus padres.

— **Vaya vaya, ¡buenas noches!—** les dijo su madre nada más verlos, con una sonrisa divertida.

— **No estamos tan tarde...**— se quejó Teppei, estirándose cual felino con los manos hacia arriba— **Y es mi culpa...**

— **No pasa nada, cariño**— sonríe su madre y se acerca para abrazarlo— **¿Cómo te sientes?**

— **Estoy bien, mamá. Todavía tengo algo de sueño, pero me siento muy bien. Aunque ha sido agotador**— como si quisiese demostrar su punto, Teppei bosteza ahogando su bostezo con su mano derecha.

— **Está bien, ¿qué harán hoy? Su padre y yo saldremos a una junta con accionistas...**

— **Quiero ir al parque, no quiero pasar más tiempo encerrado—** sonríe Teppei mientras se dirige a la mesa del comedor.

— **Yo te acompañaré, no creo que debas ir solo en esta época**— añade Tetsuya, a lo que Teppei ríe suavemente y su madre solo esboza una sonrisa de lado.

— **Bien entonces, ahora sirvo la comida entones.**

**_Una hora después. Parque._**

Después de comer, Tetsuya y Teppei habían salido en dirección al parque. El parque estaba a algo de unas cinco cuadras de su casa, por lo cual realmente no se demoraron mucho en llegar. Era un parque grande, lleno de familias y niños, en un extremo tenía una cancha de baloncesto pero Tetsuya se había asegurado de que su hermano no pudiese llevar un balón. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que tras su celo siempre quería jugar y llegaba hasta el límite del esfuerzo por lo cual Tetsuya se había asegurado de que no podría hacerlo esa vez.

— **¡Nii-san! ¡Tetsu-nii!**— seis niños aparecieron en un solo instante delante de Teppei y Tetsuya, cuatro de ellos se abrazaron a Teppei y otros dos se abrazaron a Tetsuya quien sonrió, como pocas veces hacía, al verlos. Teppei en cambio sonrió ampliamente.

— **Hola niños, se ve que nos extrañaron**— Teppei soltó una risa corta acariciando el cabello de los niños que estaban abrazados a él.

— **¡Claro que los extrañamos, nii-san!**

Teppei rió, recordando cómo había conocido a esos niños no hacia tanto tiempo. Había sido un poco antes de entrar a Teiko, habían ido a jugar y se habían encontrado con unos niños jugando baloncesto. Debido a que Tetsuya no le dejó acercarse a jugar con los niños, Teppei solo se dispuso a observarlos jugar. Ellos quisieron jugar con ambos pero debido a que Tetsuya no estaba dispuesto, Teppei se ofreció a enseñarles técnicas para que jugasen. Ese día ninguno de los tiros de los niños llegaron al aro, pero la constancia no les faltaba que era lo importante.

Después de ese día, los niños le empezaron a llamar 'Nii-san' y Tetsu le decían 'Tetsu-nii'. La verdad le daba gracia y le hacía feliz, le gustaban mucho los niños aunque siempre le decía que eso seguro era causado por sus instintos omegas. Aunque su madre aseguraba que era porque su Omega interior le estaba exigiendo un hijo, lo que no parecía hacerle demasiado gracia a su padre.

— **¿Qué nos enseñarás hoy, nii-san?—** preguntó uno de los niños, con sus ojos ilusionados.

— **Dependerá de cuánto podéis hacer. De ahí veré**— dijo Teppei, con una voz seria pero enseguida esbozó una sonrisa—En realidad, niños, hoy os enseñará Tetsu-nii.

— **¡Sii! ¡Tetsu-nii!**

Teppei sonrió con ternura y se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban fuera de la cancha de baloncesto viendo a Tetsuya decirles algunas cosas a los niños. Sintió algo en su pierna y Teppei observó hacia abajo viendo al más pequeño de los niños que siempre saludaban ahí. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y le sonrió con todo ese cariño que podían trasmitir los Omegas.

— **¿Qué ocurre, Haru-chan? ¿No quieres ir a jugar?**— preguntó al niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

— **Haru-chan solo jugará con nii-san. Tetsu-nii enseña bien, pero Haru-chan prefiere a nii-san**— susurró el niño, a lo que Teppei sintió su corazón derretirse. Iba a responderle, cuando una voz se escuchó.

— **Pareces su madre, Teppei**— la voz tenía un matiz burlón, pero al reconocer la voz Teppei solo negó con la cabeza y observó al joven que estaba con él.

— **¿Tu casi esposo te dejó salir hoy, Shougo? Nunca lo creí.**

Haizaki Shougo, _casi_ esposo de Nijimura Shuzo, un omega que representa serlo tan poco como el mismo Teppei. Tenía la edad de Tetsuya, aunque unos meses mayor. Estaba comprometido con Nijimura Shuzo, un año mayor que Teppei, pero casi ya se le consideraba su esposo únicamente porque Teppei estaba seguro de que terminarían casándose antes de lo que habían dicho. Los hermanos Kiyoshi habían conocido a Shougo cuando eran niños, por lo cual su relación era bastante tirante, dependiendo de cómo se comportase Shougo. Aunque Teppei era quien mejor se llevaba con él.

— **Escuché por Shuzo que tuvieron un partido de práctica con la Kiseki no Sedai. Estaba viéndolos, ¿lo notaste?**—Teppei observó a Shougo y negó— **No sé cómo hace para que nadie note cuando está en los partidos. Aunque lo prefiero así, es molesto que todos lo noten.**

— **Supuse que iría a vernos, pero debido a todo no tuve el tiempo de verlo. Además de que estaba preocupado por el partido, y bueno todas esas cosas**— Haru-chan se había acomodado en los brazos de Teppei sin hacer ruido para no desconcentrarlo de su conversación y estaba apoyado contra su pecho. Realmente se veían como madre e hijo si no fuese por la diferencia de apariencia.

— **Ya... iré a saludar a Tetsuya**— se despidió antes de dirigirse a la cancha baja la mirada de Teppei.

— **Haru-chan, ¿quieres que vayamos por un helado?— **preguntó al pequeño en sus brazos, quien asintió con entusiasmo.

Teppei se levantó con el pequeño en sus brazos y se dirigieron a un puesto de helados que estaba en el centro del parque. Teppei caminaba y escuchaba al niño que le contaba varias cosas que le habían ocurrido en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Por estar tan concentrado en el pequeño, Teppei no vio que dos pares de ojos lo veían y unos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa traviesa. Llegaron y Teppei pidió cuatro helados: uno de chocolate para Haru-chan, uno de menta para Haizaki, uno de vainilla para su hermano y uno de frutilla para sí mismo. Como eran helados en una copa, tuvieron que esperar y fue ahí cuando dos personas en particular corrieron y con una mirada compartida dijeron.

**— ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿Tienes un hijo, Teppei?!—** Teppei casi pega un salto ante el repentino grito y se giró asustado, viendo frente a él a dos omegas que juntos siempre habían hecho estragos. Izuki Shun y Takao Kazunari rompieron a reír.

— **Jod...—** Teppei se calló, recordando que tenía a Haru en sus brazos— **Ustedes...—** se quejó.

**— ¡Tu cara!—**Takao se reía a carcajada limpia, mientras Izuki le observaba con una sonrisita.

— **Dios, me habéis dado un susto de muerte. ¡Qué malos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?—** ambos omegas iban a contestarle cuando el heladero llamó a Teppei por lo cual él fue a buscar las copas. Haru llevaba la suya y la de Tetsuya mientras Teppei llevaba como podía la de Haizaki y la de él mismo teniendo a Haru en sus brazos todavía.

Empezó a caminar de vuelta a las canchas, con dos omegas juguetones siguiéndole los pasos. Entró a la cancha y vio a los niños practicando con Haizaki mientras Tetsuya les observaba sin expresión. Haizaki al verle dejó a los niños con unos ejercicios y se dirigió hasta él junto a Tetsuya quien al verle también fue. Teppei les dio su helado enseguida y acomodó a Haru en sus brazos. Tetsuya suspiró para sí mismo, su hermano consentía demasiado a ese pequeño niño. ¡Ni siquiera él tenía un favorito!

Fue entonces, y solo entonces, que Haizaki y Tetsuya se dieron cuenta de las personas que estaban tras Teppei. Tetsuya alzó una de sus cejas y Haizaki puso mala cara enseguida, una que le salía muy bien cabe decir. Izuki y Takao eran miembros del selecto grupo de amigos de los hermanos Kiyoshi, se habían criado los dos juntos y luego junto a los hermanos, primos de éstos y Haizaki. Gustaban de pasar el tiempo entre ellos, pero eran peligrosos juntos y por ello mismo es que muchos se arrepentían de que hubiesen crecido prácticamente juntos.

— **¡Vaya!—** empezó a decir Takao, y los otros tres omegas supieron lo que venía.

**— ¡Pero si es...!—** Izuki.

**— ¡El esposo de Nijimura Shuzo!—** Takao.

**— ¡El flamante Nijimura Shougo!—** Izuki.

**— ¿Es que tu esposo te dejó salir hoy, Shougo-chan?—** terminaron al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa.

**— Respira, Shougo...—** sonrió Teppei, sabiendo lo rápido que Haizaki perdía el control.

A pesar de todo, y de los insultos que vinieron después de esa broma de los omegas pelinegros, el resto de la tarde se unieron los omegas para dar clases a los niños. Aunque Teppei no, puesto que el celo todavía seguía dejándolo un tanto agotado aunque el olor se había ido totalmente pero no quitaba el cansancio. Estuvo todo el día con Haru, contándole cosas mientras veían a los demás entrenar. En realidad, el día había resultado de lo más divertido.

Los hermanos no entendían cómo diablos habían terminado los dos pelinegros y Haizaki metidos en su casa, para organizar una _pijamada_ entre los cinco. Haizaki no lo entendía tampoco, aunque le avisó a sus padres y a Shuzo que se quedaría en la casa de Teppei y Tetsuya. Los que habían orquestado todo para que fuese así habían sido Takao e Izuki, por supuesto, habían jugado bien sus cartas. Aunque la verdad era que nadie se arrepentía por ello. Se divirtieron era noche, aunque a ninguno se les ocurrió que al día siguiente tenían clases y temprano. Pero bueno, lo recordaron al día siguiente cuando despertaron con tal cara de cansancio que a pesar de intentar evitarlo la señora Kiyoshi se les rió en la cara.

_Qué bueno tener el apoyo de la familia_, pensaron Tetsuya y Teppei, bostezando en la mañana del Lunes.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo, siento que sea un poco aburrido, <em>lo siento lo siento.<em> En el siguiente capi habrá avance en el MuraKiyo _finally_ :3

Han terminado las votaciones así que os dejo la **lista final** de votos.

**Pareja - Número de Votos.**

**Furihata x Akashi** » 12 votos.

**Midorima x Takao** » 10 votos.

**Kasamatsu x Kise** » 10 votos.

**Imayoshi x Izuki** » 7 votos.

**Reo x Akashi** » 4 votos.

**Imayoshi x Hanamiya** » 5 votos.

**Miyaji x Kotaro** » 3 votos.

**Moriyama x Izuki** » 3 votos.

**Yukio x Himuro** » 2 votos.

**Imayoshi x Wakamatsu** » 2 votos.

**Ogiwara x Chihiro** » 2 votos.

**Wei Liu x Himuro** » 2 votos.

**Kojiro x Hanamiya** » 2 votos.

**Reo x Takao** » 2 votos.

**Imayoshi x Akashi** » 1 voto.

**Moriyama x Shinya** » 1 voto.

**Reo x Kotaro** » 1 voto.

**Miyaji x Taisuke** » 1 voto.

**Nijimura x Akashi** » 1 voto.

**Wei Liu x Fukui** » 1 voto.

**Midorima x Akashi** » 1 voto.

**Himuro x Takao** » 1 voto.

**Ekichi x Reo** » 1 voto.

**Nijimura x Himuro** » 1 voto.

Con esto claro, las parejas finales serán: **Furihata x Akashi, Midorima x Takao, Kasamatsu x Kise, Imayoshi x Izuki, Miyaji x Kotaro, Ogiwara x Chihiro, Wei Lui x Himuro, Kojiro x Hanamiya, Moriyama x Shinya & Ekichi x Reo.**

También, en este capítulo he incluido una pareja que me obsesiona totalmente: Nijimura x Haizaki. Como ni existían votos que pudiesen interferir con esa pareja, pues aquí está jujuju. ANTES DE QUE OS VAYÁIS, estoy pensando seriamente en que las parejas necesitan una pareja de transición antes de tener su relación final por lo que estoy considerando poner algunas parejas con votos en el fic como parejas de transición. ¿Alguien de acuerdo? ¡Que levante la mano y diga: "Yo"!

Dicho esto, ¡os leo a todos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
